Class Card Users of Kuoh
by BirdKpown
Summary: One day a group of friends wake up in an unfamiliar place and finds out that they have been sent to another world by the Wizard Marshall of Kaleidoscope to fight a mysterious force that have invaded the world. With the power of Class Cards in their hands can they save the world from danger? SI fanfic, possible pairing.
1. Arrived in Kuoh

**Hello everyone, My name's BirdKpown and this is my first time writing a novel, a fanfiction no less, but I will try my best and write this as good as possible for everyone.**

**This fanfiction is a Self-Insert fanfiction where me and my group of friends are sent to Kuoh to do fight something that have invaded the world of DXD with the powers of Class Cards, thought that would be something of the far future so please be patient with me.**

**Will there be pairing? Maybe, I will try my best at it.**

**Now let's jump right in it!**

**Disclaimer : I do not own High School DXD, Fate/Stay Night or the Class Card from Fate/Kaleid Liner Prisma Illya. All of them belongs to their respective owner**

***Bows down as the curtain rises***

* * *

**Install 1 : Arrived in Kuoh**

I opened my eyes to see a ceiling I don't recognize, sleeping in a bed that is way too comfortable to be mine. _'Weird, I don't remember going out anywhere yesterday... Wait am I kidnapped?!' _after thinking that I immediately sprung up from the bed, reluctantly, and looked around.

I'm in a room that is about 40 square meters, very spacious with just the very comfortable queen sized bed I was in, a door that leads to a shower, a small table in the middle of the room, an empty closet with a mirror that allows to see my whole body which is quite tall for someone around my age (182 cm.) besides it.

I looked into the mirror and looked at myself. Dark Brown hair that reaches to the base of my neck, a slightly better than average face. Yep definitely me.

I quickly grab the doorknob opening it and peeked to see a stairs that you can see in a mansion and a corridor with nine more doors on the left and right side of it (ten counting mine). I heard voices coming from downstairs so I sneaked and looked down to see my friends there, seven of them to be exact.

First is a boy with black hair. He have a slim build wearing an white eyeglass.

Second is a boy who also have black hair who is ittle plump and a little shorter than me.

Third is a boy with blond curly hair due to his Father from being from England. He is also taller than me

Fourth is a boy with red hair and a handsome face. Very handsome too if I may say.

Fifth is boy with black, somewhat messy hair and a handsome face and also a deep 'manly' voice as we call it.

Sixth is a boy with black wavy hair and black eyeglass. He is the shortest person in our group and if I have to add he is a lolicon and also the 'Lover' of the fifth (its only a gay joke that he likes to make when with him.)

And lastly is a boy with black curly hair and a somewhat dead face. Though his personality is opposite of what his face suggest.

And for some reason I cannot remember their name, I know my memory is bad but certainly not that bad! Like, they are my best friends! How can I forget their names!

I walked down to the foyer and greeted them "Hey, what's going on my friends? I really mean it, what the hell is going on here? Are we kidnapped or something?" I asked them, grabbing their attention, standing behind my blond friend with a hand on my hip.

The one with white glass spoke to me "Before that I have a question to you. Do you remember your name?"what kind of question is that? Of course I know my name, it is… what is it again? "Judging from your face I think I know the answer." He muttered.

"Sorry about that, why do you.. Wait. Don't tell me that you all also forgot your name." they all nod. "Great, fucking great. We're all kidnapped and forgot our name. Now what? Some mysterious man comes out and tell us that they are our captors?"

As I finished there seems to be a portal like thing that appears behind me. That surprises us all since there's no way that is possible. _'Are we in an anime or something?' _I though as I see a silhouette on the portal thingy and appears come out an old man I recognize.

"Zischur Zelretch Schweinorg! As I though you are real!" I shouted at the dimension hopping troll that is in front of me. "I know your evil plans to use us as your entertainment but you won't get any further with it."

He laughed at me with amusement from what I blurted out. "Do not worry young boy, its true that you are going to be my entertainment but I must ensure you that it doesn't not involve a 'evil plan's of any sort." The Wizard Marshall smiles at me, if I remembered correctly in many fanfictions he send people to other world with some kind of power to do stuff for him, or just for amusement.

He started to said a lot of things but to sum it up, He explained that a 'mysterious force' has invaded this world and he cannot deal with it at the moment due to that 'mysterious force' invading other worlds too. And so he sent us here so that we can deal with them in his place.

Yep, this sounds like we are in a fanfiction novel.

"I will be sending you to study at a school nearby to blend in so that the supernatural beings that is governing this area won't be suspicious of you. Also to explain why you forgot your names is because of some errors while transporting you to this world there were someone… let's say that they interfered with that process. I managed to protect you from receiving damage but you lost your memories, specifically your name. I can try to recover it for you but it a hassle to do so and your names is a mouthful so you can think up your new names for yourselves. And also I will be giving you each Eight Class Cards of your choice from each class including the extra class. For any questions?" he asked.

"What are the conditions of the cards we get?" I asked.

"Let's see. Since you all played that game, Fate/Grand Order, I'll let you choose any Heroic Spirits from the game then, with the exceptions of one like Summer or Santa then. Also one with separate forms are okay too if the don't have what I said earlier and also not the exact same servant. I will be going to do somethings then. Write them down on this paper and I'll do it for you overnight." He said as he pulled out a pen and paper out of his sleeves then disappeared through the portal.

Huh.. Why are we not panicking over something, like the fact that we are probably going to be fighting some things that is out of norm. Whatever, none of us cared about that anyways, maybe we read and watched enough Isekai-s to the point that we don't panic in this situation, that could be it.

"So.." my short one said "what should we do?"

"Let's just follow along with him then, it's not like we can use the second magic to get back to our own world anyway." My friend who have a dead face said.

I forgot to mention that we, especially me, is a big fan of the Fate series and we all played Fate/Grand Order, And to add I was the first one to play it and spread it in our group. We also have watch Fate/Kaleid Liner so we know what Class Cards is.

I have explained who Zelretch is a long time ago so I guess everyone knows the deal now that the Dead Apostle sent us here.

"He said that we can choose our new name and Class Cards so lets-" the one with deep voice said before the blond interrupted him.

"Wait he said that we can choose servants that have separate forms right?" he asked.

"Yes he did." I replied then something comes up on my mind. "Wait, are you thinking the same thing as me?" I asked him.

"You bet I do! We should choose all possible Arthurs, one for ourselves! Just imagine all of us standing with Arthur Installed and blasting NPs left and right, how OP would that be!"

You goddamned genius! How could anyone think of that! And so we proceed to write out name and cards we want down on the paper after some talking.

* * *

-Me – Name : Luce Terefall

Saber : Arthur Pendragon Prototype

Archer : EMIYA

Lancer : Enkidu

Rider : Medusa

Caster : Irisviel Von Einzbern

Assassin : Jack the Ripper

Berserker : Vlad III

Extra Class : Meltlilith

-White glass – Name : Haruhika Yori

Saber : Altria Pendragon Alter

Archer : Tomoe Gozen

Lancer : Brynhildr

Rider : Quetzalcoatl

Assassin : Osakabehime

Caster : Tamamo no Mae

Berserker : Minamoto no Raikou

Extra Class : Okita Souji Alter

-Plump – Name : Haruhika Yoru (I don't know why they choose to share last name and choose similar name.)

Saber : Gawain

Archer : Arjuna

Lancer : Valkyrie

Rider : Achilles

Caster : Anastasia Nikolaevna Romanova

Assassin : Mysterious Heroine X

Berserker : Hijikata Toshizo

Extra Class : Katsushika Houkusai

-Blond – Name : Samuel Oliver Barber

Saber : Altria Pendragon

Archer : Gilgamesh

Lancer : Cu Chulainn

Rider : Iskandar

Caster : Medea

Assassin : Hassan Of Cursed Arm

Berserker : Hercules

Extra Class : Jeanne d'Arc Alter

-Redhead – Name : Caesar JJ TheThird (yes, his last name is 'TheThird')

Saber : Lancelot

Archer : Ishtar

Lancer : Ereshkigal

Rider : Georgios

Caster : Mephistopheles

Assassin : Hassan of Hundred Faces

Berserker : Xiang Yu

Extra Class : Mysterious Heroine XX

-Manly Voice – Name : Archer Kuriboh

Saber : Sigurd

Archer : Robin Hood

Lancer : Altria Pendragon (He wanted to get Scathach thought)

Rider : Martha

Caster : Zhuge Liang

Assassin : King Hassan

Berserker : Lancelot

Extra Class : Sherlock Holmes

-Lolicon – Name : Noah Schroeder

Saber : Altria Pendragon Lily

Archer : Chloe Von Einzbern

Lancer : Medusa Lily

Rider : Ozymandias Lily (whatever the lily part means)

Caster : Illyaviel Von Einzbern

Assassin : Hassan of Serenity

Berserker : Cu Chulainn Alter

Extra Class : Sitonai

-Dead Face – Name : Kaiba Zneak

Saber : Miyamoto Musashi

Archer : James Moriaty

Lancer : Scathach (Just to flex on Archer Kuriboh)

Rider : Ivan the Terrible

Caster : Merlin

Assassin : Li Shuwen

Berserker : Mysterious Heroine X Alter

Extra Class : Qin Shi Huang

* * *

After we finished that the times was around 3.30 pm. (There is an Expensive looking clock on the wall) . We split up to do multiple things. Me, Sam and Kaiba will go and explore this town, Yori,Yoru and JJ will go out and buy foods and other necessities with the money Zelretch left, Noah and Archer will explore the house.

And so I took of with others and I must say that the troll really get us a good house, it's a three story European mansion with a garden front. We walked through the front gate and separate ways.

It was quite the peaceful walk, it is around the that school ended and we see students walk back home and see their uniforms, it is the school uniform of Kuoh Academy, the school in DXD. We greeted the students who walked passed us and then we see Kuoh Academy, answering our questions as for what world are we in. We walked around until it was 5 pm. Then we go back to the mansion and we talked to each other and eat our dinner.

"We're in DXD universe huh.. Quite unexpected scenario we are in." Noah said with a face that is a mix of excitement and odd feeling that we are in one of the most famous ecchi anime we know.

"Good thing we are all boys or else we'll get our ass beaten by Issei's Dress Break and his Harem Protagonist Skill!" Sam joked.

"Yep good thing we are all boys." I replied." Actually since Zelretch is involved in this can he genderbend us? I mean he's a troll after all"

"Nah… no way that is possible. How can Kaleidoscope change our gender anyways. That would be very funny if that happen thought." Kaiba replied. I swear I could hear someone laughed from a distant.

"I hope that doesn't Jinx us though, I mean Zelretch is known as multi-dimensional troll by the fan base after all so we should at least expect something coming at us." Yori said, I really think there is someone laughing at us! Who the hell is it, show yourself you coward!

We continued eating our breakfast and talking while also throwing jokes out like we like to do then go to our own rooms to sleep.

As I said this mansion is three story tall. The first floor have a large foyer, big living room with 3 big sofas and also a 110-inch TV and a large table to do whatever, a big kitchen with every basic utensil you would need and a large fridge and dinning table big enough for more than 15 people, there is also a door that have 'Do Not Enter' sign plastered on it. Also did I mention that there is a big swimming pool in the backyard? On the second and third floor there is 5 rooms on both left and right side making a total of 20 room in this mansion (why though?). We all go to our rooms on the second floor to sleep for the night.

I tossed myself down on the comfortable bed as I recalled what happened today. Getting transported to another world, forgetting our own names, being asked (read as forced) to fight for some powerful person, getting our own Class Cards, finding out that we are in a world we recognize and tomorrow we will probably be enrolling in a school where the main characters of this world are in.

I think of many things that we have to do in this world before I let go of my consciousness and let myself drift away to sleep.

* * *

_The sky is dark, covered by the thick fog the envelope the city. _

_In an alleyway, there is a little girl._

_She saw many children being with their parents, being happy as they embrace the warmth of their parents._

_She wonders if she can be like them._

_She wonders if she can smile like them. _

_She wonders if she can feel the warmth of being in a womb like them._

_And so she though, that she needs to find a someone, so that she can finally feel the warmth of being inside a womb. All she ever needs… _

…_was a 'mother'._

* * *

I woke up right after the weird dream I have. Wondering what the dream was all about._ 'Was that.. A Dream Cycle? It certainly looks like Jack's memories but… I don't have her as a servant, she a Class Card isn't she? Can Class Card induce Dream Cycle? I definitely have to ask that troll about it.'_ I thought while still sleepy as I realized something, _'Why does my crotch feels lighter, and also what is this weight on my chest?' _I forced myself to sit up on the bed and move my hand on my crotch.

Gone.

It's gone.

My proof of manhood is gone.

Even after checking for the second time after pinching myself it is still gone.

"Wh… What the hell is going on?!" I yelled, wait why is my voice suddenly higher pitched?

I looked at my chest to find two mounds on my chest, I groped it and I feel that it is definitely real.

I ran as fast as I can and stand in front of the mirror.

What I saw is a girl with long greyish-green hair that reaches down to my hips and red eyes. Judging from my point if view my height has gone done by about 20 cm (WHY!). I have a beautiful face that would have made me fell in love (if not for the fact that it is me), a moderate sized breast and a beautiful body that could be described as sexy.

And might I add that I look like Rikudou Reika if she was 16 years old?

I knew it. Of course that troll is able to do something like this. I let out a long signed, "Great, fucking great." I muttered as I hear a loud sound coming from the other rooms, I guess it's not just me huh?

I walked out of the room and knocked at the Archer's door, who is next door and also a person I liked to consult with the most.

The door quickly opened up as Archer shouted at me. "Hey! Do you know what is… Ermm, hello? How may I help you, miss…" he said as he blushed at me. So this is him now, white hair, grey eyes and tanned skin. He looks kinda like a younger version of EMIYA, or you could say Emiya Shirou with the all of the above. Also I appreciate that someone thinks that my new appearance looks good but can you not stare so much at my breast.

"Archer, if you keep on staring at me, I will tell your children in the future, that their mother, have a penis." I said a line I once said to him (when he had fallen to a trap called 'Astolfo') making him snap out of it.

"Astolfo is not a girl!" and he fall prey to my little mind game once more "Wait, you are Luce?" I nodded. "Holy hell, that's some nice body you got there." He said as I hold myself from hitting him in the crotch. "So I guess that everyone will be going through the same thing then. I think we should wake all of them up to see if they are in the same state as us.

And so we did woke all of them up, and sat down in the living room.

Yori and Yoru now looks like they are a Japanese, with black messy/spiky hair respectively, deep green eyes and a somewhat childish face. And they also looks like they are twin brothers.

Samuel now is a tall blond bishounen who have slim build with blue eyes and a handsome face.

JJ now is a tall red haired bishounen with a slim, muscular build, brown eyes and a handsome face (albeit more handsome than Samuel)

Kaiba now is now a tall black haired handsome boy who with crimson eyes and still have the still face.

And Noah is now… Astolfo. Just Astolfo. Long pink hair with a slither of white and androgynous-looking face. He is Nasuverse's most popular trap now. At least he is still a boy.

So why the hell am I the only one who has been genderbent?! Why Zelretch, why?

As I was feeling down from that, multiple cards appear out of nowhere and landed on our hands while a small ruby appeared on the table in front of us. A magic circle appear out of the gem and a hologram of Zelretch appear from it.

"_Hello dear test subje.. *clears throat* I mean child" _I definitely heard that! What do you mean by test subject! _"Since I'm a little busy right now I decided to leave a little message to you through this little tool of mine. First of as you can see I have changed you body to help you fit in, can't have someone with Japanese last name look like they are from Thailand after all."_

"But that doesn't fucking explain why I am now a girl you-"

"_Now please calm down, Geez kids these days have no respect to the elderly." _I take a deep breath._"Now, I believe that you are holding your Class Cards in your hands correct? Now close your eyes and try to focus on them."_

I calm myself down as I close my eyes and think about the cards, I feel I strong respond from two cards in my hand and one in my.. body? And also a weak respond from two card. _"Now you can open your eyes." _I opened my eyes and looked at the cards. The strong respond comes from Archer and Caster card while the weak respond comes from the Saber and Berserker cards, I also noticed that the Assassin card is missing, I was about to complain about it before he said _"If you are wondering where the Assassin card is, Luce, I will leave it to your imagination. And no I'm not asking you to cut yourself up to get your card but it definitely have something to do with what I did to your body."_

"What is it now, are you trying to make me a Demi-Servant or something?" I muttered.

"_As I said, it's up to your imagination." _he replied._ "Now I shall explain to you what is going on. The respond you felt when you did that means how much you can use those cards at the moment, the strong respond meant that you can 'Install' them and the weak respond means that you can only 'Include' them. You will need to practice using those Class Cards to to able to use their skills and Noble Phantasm and also unlock the 'Install' mode of other cards and the use of cards that doesn't respond to you yet. Got it? Good, then at the end of every month I will be giving you some money to use then. Today you can just make yourself comfortable with your cards and train in the room in the basement. Tomorrow you can start to go to school like a normal student. See you later then, children." _Then the hologram as well as the gem disappeared."

"Okay then, so what class can you guys use right now. Right now I can Install Li Shuwen and Musashi and Include Alter-chan and Scathach by the way." Kaiba started as we all move to the basement through the stairs beyond the door that previously have the 'Do Not Enter' sign.

"Well I can Install Hundred Faces and Include Ishtar and Ereshkigal." JJ continued.

We arrived at a large field of sand that looks to be as big as a football field illuminated by a mysterious light in the ceiling. I can feel some strange energy coming from the wall

"I can Install only Hokusai right now but I can Include Gawain, X, Valkyrie, Arjuna and Toshizo" Yoru replied.

"Install is Altria and Sherlock Holmes, Include is only Sigurd." Archer said.

"My Install is both Alters and just that" Yori said.

"Don't tell me that I am the only one who cannot Install? And also why can I only Include Caster!." Noah shouted.

"I think it's because you are the unluckiest person here! Install Cu Chulainn and Cursed Arm, Include Medea. What about you, Luce?" Sam asked me.

"O-oh right, yeah." I snapped myself out of my deep thought. " I can Install Jack, Emiya and Iri and Include Arthur and Vlad, although… I think that my Assassin card is somewhere around here." I pointed at aroud below my navel. "What do you think that means?"

"I dunno, maybe that means that you can Install perfectly?" Yori replied.

"Only one way to find out then." I hold out my hand infront of me. I concentrated at the Class Card that is around my womb (if I remembered anatomy correctly) and shouted "Install!"….. and nothing happened.

There was a few seconds of complete silence before I spoke again "wh.. Install! Install Assassin! Install Jack the Ripper! Include! Include Assassin! Include Jack the Ripper! ..." and still nothing happened. Only silence fills the room.

"I guess that unfortunate, what about the other cards?" Noah broke the silence.

"A-Ah yes.." I said as I pick up the Caster card and hold it infront of me **"Install!"** I shouted. This time the card begins to shine as light enveloped my body. Then something entered me, the memory of Irisviel entered my mind. When the light dies out my body is clad in a white dress that is made from gold covering only the front of my breast leaving the valley between my breast and the side of it including both shoulders and the upper arm open, a red line of cloth run down to the knee, a single white blanket covers both my arms from the upper part of my elbow down far past my hands connecting at my back and is fitted with seven rings golden rings. There is a white stocking that have golden color at the end and also a white crown decorated in gold on my head. There's an short A-line skirt with gold decoration, there is a small circle on around the top of it where there is not cloth in that area from the womb to above my crotch and a slit on both sides showing skins on my legs, there's no cloth on my stomach and my entire back, leaving it bare revealing the two red circular marking on my navel. I am currently wearing the Dress of Heaven that Irisviel and also Illya wears in the game and visual novel.

I looked around my body and noticed that it is quite different from the the one Iri wears and by that I meant that it shows off more skin than her's did, to be honest it shows way too much skin and is too sexy than I think it should be, but I digress.

I hear a whistle coming from Archer as he say "Damn you are really sexy in tha.., Ehem… I meant to ask about what can you do right now."

"Well first off.." I put magical energy into my body allowing me to float around, then I put some magical energy into my hands and created two Balls of light in my hands and throw them at the ground leaving a crater at where they landed. Seconds later then ground seems to fix itself going, going back to its pristine condition. We concluded that it's a function that Zelretch put on this place.

After that I tried created swords and birds using wire created from Alchemy Magecraft and used them to attack, which surprisingly goes very well despite being my first time doing so.

"Hmm.. I see. So can you use your NP?" Kaiba asked me, I shaked my head in return.

"No, I can't. At least I think not yet anyways so. Also I think I can use my skills to heal you guys too." I replied.

And then everyone else tried out their card, Yoru Installed Hokusai and came out wearing a Japanese Kimono and large flowers on his head and a giant paunt brush in hand. Which he used to create many things and use to attack like how she did in the game. Archer followed Installing Sherlock Holmes wearing his suit and showed of his ability in hand-to-hand combat and the giant magnifying glass thing that shoots concentrated beam of light. Sam Installed Cu Chulainn them appeared wearing a blue skin tight suit and a red spear in hand. Yori Installed Saber Alter which have him the black armor the she wore along with the mask and Excalibur Morgan. JJ Installed Hundred Faces giving him black clothing and a tattered cloak and a skull mask along with a lot of knifes that he can summon, and also it seems like he can use Zabaniya to create clones of himself (while I made him take up the role of the cleaner of this mansion). Kaiba then Include Scathach (mostly to taunt Archer), swinging a red spear in hand like Sam. And Noah Included his Caster card which gave him the Kaleidostick Ruby to him which allows him to do things like Illya in the anime, and also..

"My, my. I didn't though that Illya would end up being a Heroic Spirit. And to see that I have got such a cute Master as well~ Ufufu.. then I shall serve you with all I can! Now what should we-" as you can see Ruby manifest as an Sentient Mystic Code that can come out of the card out of her own will and her personality is the exact same as in the anime, by the way she kept on teasing Noah about his cuteness, if only she know. Also she can be used to both Include and Install into ALL of the other cards, OP HAX! I CALL OP HAX! But sadly, no magical girl transformation for him.

And so after about 8 hours of training have pass (we can easily lost in time when we put our mind onto something and probably there is a fatigue reducing function in the 'Training Room') we noticed that only four hours have passed on the outside allowing us to know that the 'Training Room'is a mini hyperbolic time chamber. Due to the fatigue we spend the rest of the day resting ourself and engrossing ourself with the card game that we bought yesterday and buying new cloths for ourselves.

* * *

The next morning I woke up and was a bit surprised when there is more clothes in the closet than I remembered last night, most noticeably the Kuoh Uniforms which I am wearing right now while walking to schools with my friends (with me and Noah being the two who wears a female uniform, poor him :D) while talking to ourselves (and trying ignoring Ruby who is talking to us telepatically) before we reached the front gate of Kuoh Academy as I spoke to them.

"All right, since we're here let's set up some ground rules then, Three to be exact." They all nod as I used my serious tone to say it. "First, we are going to keep things as Canon as possible, we can't be sure if things will go wrong or not so we are to not interfere with the plot too much, and second keep yourself away from the main characters as much as possible with the same reason as the first, I'm not saying that you shouldn't interact with them but just tone it down to bare minimum. Third, you aren't allowed to use Class Cards in here since might attract attention from the devils to us. And lastly, have fun with our school life!" I finished my speech as they laughed at me. "Hey! What's funny!"

Archer stopped laughing as he puts up his index finger "One, that's actually four rules there, ." I grimmaced as I realized I messed up my 'should have been perfect speech' then he also puts up his middle finger "And two, we laughed because that's so you."

"And what does that means?" I asked him.

"We're just happy that we can be together once more." He answered as they all smiles at me.

Yeah, we were supposed to separate from each other to continue studying at different schools, quite an unexpected turn of events that we are now standing at the same school now.

I smiled back at them, also happy that we can be with each other again.

We then continued to walk into the school building, and to the Student Council Room we go.

All eight of us enters the room, there we met a Black hairs girl with glasses sitting on a chair.

"Ah.. You must be the new students that have just came in, My name is Souna Shitori, the President of Kuoh Academy's Student Council, it's nice to meet you." She said.

"Nice to meet you too, Souna-san." I replied.

"Then Tsubaki, can you please lead them to their class?" She said to to Tsubaki, the girl with long straight black hair that extends all the way down to her knees, with split bangs and a blue semi-rimmed glasses. Who nods and started to guide us to one of the class room, one that belongs to the First-Year students, showing us that this is one year prior to the start of the anime.

Just realize class huh? Class, singular, meaning we are in the same class. Probably due to Zelretch pulling some strings which we all appreciate the fact the he does it.

The there we met the homeroom teacher of our class, she said to us to wait for when she calls for, she walked into the room and says something along the line of use being new students that have just came in and called for us and we go into the room.

In there we also learned our back story that Zelretch sets up for us.

Haruhika Yori and Yoru are twins brother that have just moved from another town into Kuoh.

Archer Kuriboh, Noah Schroeder and Kaiba Zneak is a half-Japanese foreigner who moved into Kuoh to learn about the cultures of Japan

Samuel Oliver Barber and Caesar JJ TheThird are a full-blooded British and Canadian boy respectivly, thier parents moved into Kuoh due to their work.

And I, Luce Terefall have lived a full-blooded Japanese Girl have lived her entire life in poverty in Romania and after both my parents dies due to sickness, got picked up by my parents's close friend, Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg himself, and moved into Kuoh after becoming friends with all of us…. Why is the depth of back story so different. Not that I mind it though. And also I have a Japanese name myself too, I'll let you make a guess. If you think it is Rikudou Reika the you are correct.*sign*

After we greeted our new classmate we go and sat down on our seats, which is close to each other, I see that besides my seat is someone who undoubtedly is important to the story, Hyoudou Issei, the prevented Harem King himself, and I also spotted the other two of the Perverted Trio, Matsuda the Sexual Harassment Paparazzi and Motohama the Three Size Scouter who already seems to be looking at my body.

"Bust 90, Waist 62 and Hip 82, even with that I can still see room for growth meaning tHat she hasn't fully develo-ARGHH what was that for!" he said after I quickly get up and dropped my fist on his head.

"For rudely saying out a girls's secret of course, and how did you even get that accurate of an information on sight anyways?"

"Hmm." He snorted. "I'm not known as the Three Size Scouter for nothing." He said proudly as I returned to my seat and greeted the Harem King.

"Hello there, my seatmate. As you already known my name is Luce Terefall but you can also call me Rikudou Reika, or just Reika is fine too. So what's your's?" I asked him while holding out my hands.

He blushed at the fact that I started a conversation at him and that I hold out my hand to him before saying to me."M-My name is Hyoudou Issei! I love oppai and my dream is to become a Harem King! N-Nice to meet you Reika-chan!" before grabbing my hand into a handshake.

I chuckled at him, out of amusement from the honesty he have in his words, even with a girl he have just met he still state it out loud and clear. "Is that so Issei-kun, then I will cheer you on so that one day your dream may come true then." I said, grabbing attention of everyone in this class. I can already hear Matsuda and Motohama shouting something at poor Issei, seems like this is going to be a fun school life for me.

* * *

**And here ends the first chapter of Class Card Users of Kuoh, and yes I have just genderbent myself into Reika-san! For plot's purpose of course, and also what does Zelretch means that one of the cards are in her body? who knows? Maybe we will find out next chapter, until then seeya!**

**Next Chapter : One year time skip!**

***Bows down as the lights go out and the curtains calls***


	2. Beginning of Story

**I'll be honest, I used most of my time to grind FGO and binge watching D&D, sumanai..**

**I'm only at Lost Belt 2 and had to grind my a lot to improve my servants just so that I will be able to pass it.**

**Back to the story, I don't know if a one year time skip is the best thing to do but I don't really know any other excuse for my characters to get used to their cards so if you don't like it, this humble me is sorry.**

**To bambam**** : Yeah, I realized that I rushed things a little bit too much, I only really tell you that they are my friends and that we watched Fate and played FGO together and my introduction of them was just "He looked like this, moving on to the next one". And on the topic of there being too many OC, I completely agree with that. Other than myself you will be mostly see Noah, Yori and Archer taking the spotlight more than the rest since they are the most easy to write for me. But please don't take this too seriously. As I have mentioned in the first chapter I am a complete newbie at writing and I don't really want anyone to take my fanfic seriously but thanks for the comment. I will try my best to improve myself.**

**To Ar1Ka ****: Don't spoil the good part please xD**

**To Daniel T. Gualnam ****: Maybe I am, maybe I'm not. Who knows :)**

**To Guests ****: 1) No I don't have an upload schedule, but I will try to at least upload once a month.**

**2) I will keep the condition of releasing the true name to use NPs but for the dialogue I will try to change it, or just use the one in FGO maybe. I do have an idea on how to do it and also for servants who have multiple names for one NP. But it really depends on how creative I am in being able to write it. You'll be seeing it soon enough.**

**Now with that out of the way let's get right onto the chapter! **

**Disclaimer : I do not own High School DXD, Fate/Stay Night or the Class Card from Fate/Kaleid Liner. All of them belongs to their respective owners.**

***Bows down as the curtain rises***

* * *

**Install 2 : Beginning of Story**

One year have gone by since we arrived in this world.

It's not unexpected but there's really nothing of note that happened.

We continued to train ourselves continuously to be able to use the Class Cards effectively, but we thought that it was way too slow, even after a while we still haven't unlocked any new Include or Install, even most skills aren't accessable to us at the moment. Luckily, after the first month, Zelretch came to personally bring us the monthly allowance and see our progress, after he saw that we were familiar enough with our cards he installed a new feature to the training ground. Courtesy of FGO, we name it the Chaldea Gate, it's a feature that bring us to another pocket dimension via the second magic through the gate to fight 'real enemy' so that we can gain real battle experience. The first time we gone into it, we were surprised by how easy the enemies were, what we fought was just some spear-wielding Goblins (FGO Goblin but Goblin nonetheless) that all of us just cleaved right through like it was nothing, even my Irisviel Install was able to take them out in a single hit. But the second time, was not really a good experience. At first it was like the first time, but instead of Goblins we fought Golems, but out of nowhere 5 Chimeras jumped at us and annihilated us on the spot. Good thing that the Chaldea Gate have a safety function that immediately eject us out of it after we 'Died', not the most pleasant thing in the world. After that we immediately go in again to seek vengeance against those goddamned Chimeras only to find that it there was only Wyverns in there. After many tries we found that it have a rotation system similar to the daily quest in FGO, but instead of changing on a daily basis it changes every time we go in, he probably made it like this to help us adapt with constant change in real battlefield, or just for fun.

Occasionally there will be Varient and/or Boss Monsters like Hobgoblin, Albino Chimera and Dragons (the giant one that have an area attack) appearing as well. But the most fearsome enemy would be the Shadow Servants, they are not a shadowy version of servants but instead it's a nameless spirit version from Fate/Kaleid Liner, but just like what Kuro had said, none of them are small fry, at first even with eight of us against one we barely made it out with five of us dying before we finish it of.

But at last, our hard efforts finally paid off. We got hold on most skills of our cards and even some Noble Phantasm. But the development I have is probably the most appreciated one of all. At first, unlike Irisviel, when I Installed the Archer Card I got no knowledge or experience of EMIYA at all, but now I got some insight regarding Projection, Archery and most importantly, Housework, specifically on how to cook. Maybe it's because we usually buy Cup Noodles and Fast food that will most likely make the chef inside him rage that made this part awaken, and boy the rumors were true, when I cook with the Archer Card Installed my body moved as if I know exactly what to do and the taste of the dishes can only be described as one word, heavenly, and thus, similar to how I appoint Caesar to become our house cleaner, I am now the 'maid', which I have no problem with that. I wonder if I should buy a maid outfit, currently a girl anyway so why not.

But in any case, in a blink of an eye one year have passed. We are now second-year students and our control over the cards grew.

I can now Install EMIYA, Irisviel, and Enkidu and Include Arthur, and Vlad. And also I am now able to use Jack's Presence Concealment and Information Erasure.

Archer can Install Artoria, Sherlock Holmes, and Lancelot and Include Sigurd, Zhuge Liang now (although when Including Caster only gave him his fan and not his power).

Yori can Install Both Alters and now Tamamo, Tomoe and Brynhildr too. Also for some reason his face starts to be more feminine too, I wonder why.

Yoru can Install Hokusai and Heroine X and Include Gawain, Valkyrie, Arjuna and Toshizo. But he focuses only on Hokusai right now.

Caesar can still can Install only Hundred Faces but now can Include all of them with the exception of XX and Xiang Yu.

Kaiba can now Install Li Shuwen, Musashi, James Moriaty and Include Alter and Scathach.

Samuel can Install Cu Chulainn, Cursed Arm and Jalter and Include Medea. He seems to be determined to unlock Artoria next be it seems to be in vain.

Noah… not really much to say, can still only include Illya (sometimes we even forgot that Ruby is from a Class Card) but now she, I meant he can do Magical Girl (or is it boy) Transformation now, which makes her, I meant him transform into the the outfit that consists of a red wing like bow, pink and white dress like frilly shirt and a short pink frilly skirt and a short pink cape. Is Noah a he or a she again? Still, Installing a card through Ruby seems to reduce its power by about half so he sticks to using MGT for the most part.

"Erm.. Reika-chan, were you listening to me?" Issei spoke to me, bringing me back from my though.

"S-Sorry Issei-kun, I was thinking about something. What were you saying again?" I replied to the brunette.

"I was asking you if you have any free time after school, I-I want to ask you something."

"Sure I have sometime available, if you want advices about school I could give you some right now though."

"W-well... Let's just talk about it when the time comes then." He replied while stuttering, scratching his cheek that is noticeably red. I give him a nod before I hear the door to the classroom opening. Seeing my group of friends arrive in there. While hearing the students at the hallway talking to each other.

"Hey isn't that seven of the Heavenly Eight of Kuoh?"

"Man if only I was born with just a fraction of their handsomeness…"

"AAHHH! Kaiba-sama, Caesar-sama, Samuel-sama please look at me!"

"Archer-kun today is as handsome as ever!"

"Yori-kun! Yoru-kun!"

"Noah-chan please step on me!"

"No way Noah-chan will step on me!"

I greeted them while trying to ignore the noises (especially the last two) before Archer stands in front of my desk and slams his hand on it.

"Why the hell did you leave so early Reika. Do you know how much we suffered when we didn't eat your food for breakfast, now that we felt that normal food isn't enough only your food could quell our hunger so I want to a good reason for your actions." He asked me with one of the coldest tone I have ever heard from him, and the fact that the rest of them is giving me a cold stare isn't helping at all.

"Calm down Archer, it's not like I kill someone or anything. I just have something to do in the morning and so I left home early, that's all." At this point all of our classmate knows that we live together so I didn't mind him talking about it.

He sigh before taking a deep breath "Whatever, we'll have a talk after this." He calms down and the other follows suit. Noah being the trap he is walk to Issei and hugs him from behind.

"Yaho! How are you doing Issei-kun, flirting with Reika-kun as usual?" Noah asked with a mischievous smug on his face.

Issei blushed even though this have happened for more than hundred actual times "No I'm not doing anything like that I swear! And please Noah-chan you are a girl so please have some shame… not that I mind it though." He said with the blush changing into a perverted smile.

"I'm not a-" Noah tries to correct Issei before a two people interrupted him by smacking Issei in the head.

"Oi Issei! Why the hell did you always have the school's number two mascot clinging to you at all time!" Motohama said while crying.

"That's right! Why are you always so damn lucky! First, You befriend Reika on her first day at school then one of the school's mascot cling to you like you are her personal hug pillow, please just share us some of your luck Issei! Why are you so lucky with woman!" Matsuda also being as jealous as Motohama shake Issei's shoulder so violently that you could see afterimage of him.

"Please don't ignore me! I said I'm not-" Noah begins to try to correct them before the bow on his head which is Ruby extend herself and give Noah a headchop before he could continue further "Ow, what was that for!"

"There's no way I can let Noah-chan's secret be revealed after all so I just tried my best to keep my Master's secret safe~ Fufufu… aren't I a good Magic wand, Reika-sama~." Ruby whispered.

I give her a nod "Of course, Noah's secret is not something a normal person should know, you did a good job Ruby."

"Don't just go along with her please!" Noah interject.

"The teacher's coming so get to your seat." Archer said as we all go to our seats and sit down. Another day of school pass by.

* * *

After school

Issei brought me to a place where nobody usually go at the school, his cheeks is red and he seems to be embarrassed about something.

"So, what do you want to talk about Issei?" I asked him, he gathers his courage and spoke to me.

"Well.. Erm…It's.. " he stuttered

"What is it?" I asked

"… Never mind, it's nothing" he replied in a low voice, seems like he can't bring himself to say it.

Wanting to know what he wants to say I pushed to get an answer "If there's anything bothering you you know that you can talk to me about it right?"

He answered dryly "Yeah.. I know."

Seeing that he doesn't want to say it I spoke to him "Is that so, then I will be going then Issei-kun. Remember that I will always support you okay?" I said as I turned around and walked away from him.

Issei sigh when he sees that Reika has gone away and he muttered to himself while holding his head with in hands "ARGGG! Why Issei, just three syllable and you can't say it! If it's just that then how can you be a Harem King!" he signed again "Whatever, let's wait till our relationship is closer then I should do it at that time." He started walking towards the school gate

But suddenly, before he could take a step Yori came from behind him and whispered in his ear "You like her right?" Issei jumped the exact moment he said it and scream "Sorry about that, I was wondering where Reika is and I saw you talking to her and just couldn't help but wonder."

"Wha-No of course not, its not like that!" He tried to reject.

Wanting to know the answer Yori pushed the questioning forward "Then what is that three words thing? If it's isn't 'I love you' or 'I like you' then what is it, 'Marry me?' 'Let me smas-'" before he could finish he was interrupted by the brunette who moved his hand to close his mouth.

"No it's nothing like that! And what is that last one, what kind of person do you think I am!" Issei starts sweating out of nervousness.

But little did he know, everything is going according to his plan.

Yori walk closer to Issei and circle around to stand behind him, putting both his hand on both shoulders and moving his face closer to the boy's face. Swiftly he licked his sweat on his cheek almost making the boy scream again before saying the line of a certain person "This taste… is a taste of someone who's lying, Hyoudou Issei!"

The brunette look at him, confusion and surprise fill his mind "How did you.." He asked, wanting to know the explanation of why he did it and how did he know.

"Isn't it a given seeing how you act? You see Hyoudou-kun, human sweat all the time, and when they are nervous or lying they will sweat more than normal, I know how sweat taste when someone's lying." Yori lied, the real reason he did it was solely to reference a certain anime that he liked. "But other than that then if you are one of us then you can understand why, despite being a girl Reika still acts like a boy sometimes, and by that it meant that she doesn't care if she is being too close to a person of the opposite gender, you can say that she doesn't really care when making contact with other guys. Also due to her personality she tends to be caring for other even if it's hard to notice it. And for some reason she seems to take a liking of you too." He adds.

Issei's eye spark with light of happiness from hearing that "Is that true! Are you sure that she likes me?"

He shakes his head to the side "No I didn't say that, I said that she sees a possibility in you. You see, around when we were coming to this school she decided that if someone's going to be her boyfriend then they should at least be someone who she can have fun when living with, I guess that she thinks that being in a Harem isn't that bad." He answered, while lying of course.

"So in short she is interested in me and sees that I can be a Harem King?" a smirk appeared on the black haired boy's face.

"Of course, I can't read minds but I am good at reading what my friends are thinking, then I shall take off, there's no way I can miss 's home cooking, see you tomorrow then." He then starts to walk away before stopping and turned back to the brunette and said one thing to him "Also if you have at least five girls interested in you then I think she will most likely go out with you, she always said that she will support you and that's her requirement after all. Remember not to be pushy about the Harem stuff though, take your time and the fruit shall ripen." He then continued walking and exited then schoolground, leaving the boy to celebrate to himself and reigniting the already burning dream of his.

* * *

From the living room I heard the sound of the door opening and looked over to see the more feminine (face wise) looking one of the Haruhika twin, I then turn my face back to the board that is on the table while talking to him "The food's still warm so eat it before it's cold okay?" I said.

He sighed "What are you, my mother? And wow I didn't expect it to come so early, it was a very detailed order after all." He walked over and look at the objects that is on the table, a chess board.

It's a normal chess board but the Pawn pieces are replaced with a piece that looks like the representation of Eight classes of Heroic Spirit, A piece of a Knight holding a sword representing Saber, A piece of a person holding a bow that have an arrow notched representing Archer, A piece of a figure holding spear with the tip pointing at the sky representing Lancer, A figure of an armoured person holding a rein representing Rider, A piece of an old man who donned a wizard like robe with a ling staff and a book in his hand representing Caster, A piece of a person who have a ragged robe and a skull mask holding two knives in his hand representing Assassin, A piece of a Giant muscular man who have a goat like head that have two giant horns representing Berserker and a piece with four poles on each corner that have chains binding a person ragged person with cloth snapped around his body like a strait jacket representing Avenger. The other pieces represents the other extra classes too, in place of the Knight is a clown holding a short staff with one of the piece being darker than another representing Alter Ego, in place of Rook is a knight holding a large cross shaped Shield representing Shielder, In place of Bishop there is a figure who wears a long robe with a small body that doesn't look like a human representing Foreigner, in place of Queen is a girl with hair that goes to her ankle wearing short skirt representing Moon Cancer, and finally in place of King there is a female figure wearing a saint like clothing with a staff in one hand and a balance scale in another representing Ruler. Archer wanted to play chess so we ordered one online but Ruby insist that we order make it which is quite a good choice since it looks nice, the only down side is that it's costly and kinda difficult to remember which piece is which.

"Check." Archer said while moving his Knight.

"Haha! Fool, you walked right into my trap! Check!" I energetic said to him while moving my queen to remove his Knight.

But that was just a trap he set up, he moved his Rook and took out my queen. "Your turn."

"I concede.." I muttered while looking at my queen piece.

"Wait, what the hell! That wasn't even a check." He said.

"I can't live without my Kawaii Kouhai-chan." I answered. "Anyways, I demand a rematch! This time I'm going to avenge her, get ready now Hero of Justice."

He rearrange the pieces while looking at me "I'm not the one who wanted to look like him alright?" he then look at Yori "Also what were you doing? You usually don't come back this late." He asked.

"Oh you know, school stuff. A teacher asked me if I can help him with things and so I were late, nothing much really." He replied. "Also Reika, Issei asked me to tell you that everything is all right."

I give him nod "Okay then, go eat your food then after that we can do our usual session."

"Okey dokie sir."

* * *

After we all ate our dinner we gathered at the basement for our daily 'grinding' in order to improve ourselves, we can never be too strong after all.

"What is this time's rotation again?" I asked everyone.

"Saber if I recall correctly, I wonder if I do this solo will I be able to at least Include Artoria." Samuel replied thinking about an idea that is quite crazy.

Then a portal of myriad colors appeared as he finishes his sentence, walking out from it is an old man we knew "Don't think about doing it, it doesn't work that that way" the Wizard Marshall walks toward us with a smile on his face "How are you doing young ones, miss me? I bet you did." He said with a smile on his face.

"It is nice to meet you again, Mister Schweinorg." Archer bows to him gracefully before asking him a question "but I must ask, why are you here today? If its the monthly allowance it should be about a week later so I can't help but wonder what may bring you here." He asked in a formal manner as to practice his butler like character that he wants to act as.

"As I have said before there is no need to be so formal with me Archer, seeing someone with that man's face acting like that makes me uncomfortable, and also I have something for you kids, it will be finished when you completed the next battle session of yours, I'm sure you'll like it." I have a feeling whatever is going to happen is going to bring me nightmares.

"Is that so, then let's us go then." I ignore that feeling and look toward my friends. We then walk toward the gate and go through it, arriving at a beach just like in FGO.

We quickly Install into our most proficient card, I Installed Irisviel, Samuel Installed Cu Chulainn, Caesar Installed Hundred Face, Yoru Installed Hokusai, Yori Installed Artoria Alter, Archer Installed Sherlock Holmes, Kaiba Installed Li Shuwen, Noah…

"Compact Full Open! Kaleid Liner, Prisma Noah, ready for action!" Ruby shouted enthusiasticly, complete with the transformation scene in the anime. Noah face redden as he saw his uniform.

"Ruby! Why do you have to say that out loud and please give me normal cloth!"

"But Noah-san, a magical girl must wear something like this though."

"BUT I'M A BOY!"

"You wear girl school uniform though." Yoru said to him.

"That's because you guys don't allow me to wear boy's!"

Our little conversation is interrupted by a group which consist of countless amazoness, centsurs and goblins which are holding a sword, we immediately get into our stances and start attacking.

"Okay everyone, do as usual." I start by summoning multiple birds with my hair, which unlike Iri it has a green color due to my hair color, and shoot multiple laser using them, most of which are blocked by their sword which made an opening for the others to use.

"Got you!" Samuel dashed forward with his crimson spear and thrust it into an unfortunate amazoness's heart killing it in one blow, they then disappear into particles of mana.

"Hah!" Yori shouted as he unleash a flurry of slash countering and attacking many if them at the same time.

"You are wide open, thank me later." Archer said as he deflected a sword with his cane that is aiming at Yori's back and punching the centaur who were aiming for his friend.

Kaiba jumped forward and thrust his fist into one of the goblin's stomach and pulverize it's internal organ with one swift strike, as much of a silent man as he always is when fighting.

"Useless." Yoru swipe his giant brush across creating a powerful torrent of water in front of many enemies which quickly eliminate them.

"Full Arc, Schneiden!" Noah gathered magical energy into the wand in a shape of a small blade and release it into the crowd of enemies, wiping out a group of them.

So this is going as smooth as usual, except for the more than ten enemies who sneaked up on me from behind which I didn't pay much attention to because…. Wait for it… "Reika, for god's sake please don't let me handle these enemies all the time, those birds of your can deal with them, can't they." Many cloaked figure who wears a skull mask jumped at them and quickly assassinate them, Caesar just stood beside me and continue to complain.

"Come on, I simply am just showing to you that I trust that you can take care of my back. Besides, I'm focusing on supporting six other person so can't you be kind to a girl?" I said jokingly.

"But you are a boy."

"Former boy, currently a girl." I swear I could hear one of his clones groaning.

We continued to dispatch them with ease, saying this is going in our favor is an understatement, it is currently a one sided slaughter of us killing countless of them with little to no effort. Even as more of them appearing after they are killed the situation is till the same. After about ten minutes passed I felt a strong mana coming from one of my friends. Yori hold the corrupted sword with the tip pointing forward, mana begins to circulate around the sword in the form of a powerful gust of wind.

"Howl, Invisible Air!" hearing that I looked back to the front of the battlefield, a torrent of violent wind rush forth toward the many shadow servants that appeared, All of which are holding a sword of some kind.

Many of them appeared out of nowhere, we found out that this have a wave like system where after a number of enemy have been slain, a new group of enemy will appear, and and recently on the third wave shadow servants will always come out.

"All right everyone, Final round! Archer-san, do the thing!" Ruby energetically shouted to the white haired man who is walking forward while smoking the pipe in his hand.

"There's no need to say it, that much is extremely rudimentary, my dear friend Ruby." Archer replied as a giant device appears behind him and many giant magnifying glasses come out of it and shine bright light onto the enemies, Archer sat down on it, eyes closed, cross legged with fingers from both hand touching each other. When all lights from the lenses touched all of them he opened his eyes which seems to be glowing and said the true name of his card's Noble Phantasm "**Elementary, My Dear**." All of the sudden the enemy's formation seems to become worse and our formation seems to be better, our already good coordination becomes even better as the NP takes effect. "Now, go and hit them a lot."

"Hmm, hit them a lot you say? For me.." energy begins to circulate around Kaiba's body while he lower his body before dashing forward, disappearing and reappearing in front of a Shadow Servant who is holding a shield and a greatsword. He stomped his foot on the ground so hard that it leaves a small crater on it and made the swordsman losses his balance, giving him a opening "..I need only one hit, there is **No Second Strike**!" he strikes his palm, which is burning with life enegy into the servant's heart. A burst of energy streams forward into his target and pulverize the heart in an instant. The now dead body is knock backwards many meters before disappearing into mana.

"How envious, those guy who have flashy NP showing it off and I'm here with mine which is just a over glorified version of Shadow Clone Jutsu." The man next to me mutters

"Shut up. These days you guy don't even get a scratch from fighting these mobs that my NP is practically useless." I'm not complaining but they are getting too good at this, and I am thinking that my job is becoming less and less useful, and I'm not even counting the fact that this place have a Regeneration Function that slowly heal wounds too so there's no need to use my ability, the only reason why I don't use EMIYA instead is because I prefer using this style of fighting more and the clothing is exactly the same as Kuro, and by that I meant EXACTLY the same as Kuro even to the amount of fabric in it. To be fair this card also got as much coverage on my skin so not much that I can complain on that.

"Iron Hammer of the Vile King, overturn the rising sun, devour all light! **Excalibur Morgan**!" Yori shouted as a beam of darkness is unleashed upon. He then take a deep breath and the exhale and make a satisfied face before bending his upper body abit to the front and placed his left hand on his hip "I feel completely refreshed. Like I just put on fresh underwear on a New Year's Day." He said that before chanting it once again and unleashing his NP once more, slaying more and more enemies every seconds.

"Magical Energy gathered and compressed! It's ready Noah-san!" Ruby notified the pink hair boy who is her master.

"All right! Full Power, Doppelt Feuer!" She- I totally meant he fired a concentrated blast of Magical Energy forward, this is a technique he developed in order to replicate Quintett Feuer without needing to risk his own body to do so. As the name suggest it is only two times stronger than a normal Feuer but it takes less time than firing two Feuer.

"Seems like those guys are on a NP spamming spree now." Yoru said as he and Samuel walked toward us. And so we four watched the other go on a rampage on them, I think that I saw a Spriggan for a second there but I think it is caught in one of those beam so no Spriggan I guess.

We then uninstalled out of the cards seeing that the other four are doing fine by themselves and sat down to take a breather and joke around while waiting for them to finish the job.

As the cry of the last Shadow Servant dies out the other walks back in their normal cloth as we are ejected back to the training ground.

Being the most energetic wand we have ever met, Ruby rushed forward to the old man who is sitting on a bench next to the newly installed large screen which have the giant sign on top of it which we immediately frown our faces at the sight of it. 'Gacha' is what is written in it. The one word of hell, the word of the Evil civilization that made us Free to Plays grind nonstop in order to get the slightest of quartz just so we can try our luck on the devilish banner. She looked back toward us and speak to him "What's going on Grand Master. Why does their faces looks like they are staring at a ghost?" Ruby asked her creator who is sitting down on a bench next to it sipping some cold water.

"You.. Want some tea? No this is not time for good manners, please explain what is the meaning if this!?" I hosted at him.

"Since you offered that to me I will kindly take the tea." I sigh before going upstairs to make some tea and come back down after a short while and poured tea for him, he lifted the cup up to his nose before smelling it and then took a sip of it "Ah.. It is just as good as that boy's tea, maybe it is a part of that card's identity to make good food and drinks. Well then let's talk about this." He then pointed to our worse nightmare. "As you can guess it is a system I made that you can use to roll those Gacha that you like so much-" We all fake a cough at the same time "-you can get many useful things that you can use from it with the only exception being Servants and some Craft Essence like my Kaleidoscope, since I don't want to give you knowledge for it that easily after all, buy don't really expect anything good from it. You get to roll ten time for free each day and also one time for each time you completed a Battle in there. Thank you for your tea young girl, I must take my leave now." He then walked away by his portal, leaving us alone to our horror.

"Kaiba, you have the best luck of us all so why don't you take the honor to roll first." Samuel said. He has the highest number of SSR servants after all if I'm including the one we got from him rolling for us.

"No fucking way dude, last time I rolled one my luck has decreased by a bunch, Yoru you are the second most lucky one out of all of us so why don't you do it for us." Kaiba said while sweating. He looked at Yori who's sneaking up on him and stopped him "And no don't do that creepy thing you like to do Yori, I'm saying the truth." Yori clicked his tongue at that.

"My luck is as bad as your's. So… any volunteers?" Yoru said while looking around.

The room was then filled with silence as no one moved a muscle at the fear of even touching it. _'Signh* Guess that's my call then'_ I walk toward the giant screen and moved my hand toward the 'Daily 10 times summon' button and looked back at their dumbfounded face before they gave me a salute _'It's not like I'm going to die guys' _I thought as I closed my eyes and press the button. The screen then turns black for a second before a familiar screen shows up before many balls of light float up from the shield like magic circle and starts to spin, forming a single line of light that tells us that it's a Craft Essence _'It's alright.'_ I thought _'This is the first roll so no wonder that it is a CE'_ a pillar of light erupts as a silver card appear in the he middle which then reveals itself to the thing that we wanted to see the least.

"Is that… A Black-" the red head mutters before the other stop him in order to not bring bad luck.

We then continued with it and before long the result is as such.

**[Green Black Keys] [Green Black Keys] [Extremely Spicy Mapo Tofu] [Red Black Keys] [Blue Black Keys] [Extremely Spicy Mapo Tofu] [Green Black Keys] [Blue Black Keys] [Extremely Spicy Mapo Tofu] [Nameless Class Card]**

"Great, Fucking Great. Of course Kirei have to rig this Gacha, what were you even thinking when you made this you fucking troll!" I shouted as I hold both my hands on my head while writhing in pain and agony on the ground from the saltiness of that roll.

"But hey, at least there is one interesting things." Archer walks towards me and hold out his hand towards me with Ruby making some sparkling effect around him and a card in her wing like hand.

"Of course there is one thing that piqued my interest, Reika-sama please look at this." Ruby picked up one of the card that I got. It looks like a class card but with shadow covering the portrait, making it impossible to know what class it is. "Do you know what this is?"

"A.. Nameless Class Card." Class

"Correct Reika-sama, from what I got from analyzing It I found out that I definitely is like the one that the Ainzworth used, and if that is not enough the screen said it too." She then tapped her wing on the **[Nameless Class Card] **portrait which brough up in formations about it

_Nameless Class Card_

_A failed version of the Class Card made by the Ainsworth that are not related to any Heroic Spirit. They possess little power and can only be used to Include. Upon usage it will create a Nameless Phantasm in the form that the user desires it to be before evaporating shortly after._

This is quite… unexpected, a Nameless Class Card? Don't be confused, I'm happy to that I get it, maybe the mana cost is less than normal Include from normal Card and we can can lend them to other people too. Seems like he did put something good in there.

"Ruby, can I have it for a second?" I put out my hand and Ruby put the card on my hand, I then hold it in front of me and spoke "**Include, Nameless Sword**." The card transfer into a swirling darkness that takes a shape that vaguely resembles a sword. I took a second to inspect the weapon, the mana in it is very unstable, possibly from not having a connection to any Heroic Spirit making them unable to stay in the world for long, at best it probably is about ten seconds.

Remembering that I have only a little time for use, I immediately hold it with both my hands and swung it down on the ground. The sword cleaves forward, releasing a blade made of energy that destroyed everything in its path (that being the floor and the wall) which is accompanied by a loud explosion before the sword begins to disappear into nothingness.

"Holy shit.. Possess little power? That is like using a broken phantasm on a D-ranked weapon with reinforcement on, and I'm not even including the fact that it cost little to no mana.. How scary." I muttered, that old man really know how to make a gacha bait.

"A Nameless Class Card huh? Interesting." Caesar said "With that maybe my clones will be able to do some more works in battle. A bummer they only last a while though." When he said that I go into deep thought.

If we have a lot of these Caesar can use it to rain down a storm of powerful attack from nowhere, and with EMIYA's archery skill I can use them instead of tracing a sword which cost more mana. I looked at the Kaleidostick and asked Ruby one thing.

"Ruby.. Is there a way for you to make these?"

"Of course I do, this great me is more than a simple magic wand. After all, I have got information about how to make it from Grand Master a long time ago-" When she said that I grabbed her and pull her near my face.

"Is that so! Then please do it!"

"But there will be negotiations of course~ I can't have it be made for free, I have things I want too, I want you to allow me to continue my creation of medici-"

"Rejected." I cut her off quickly, denying that request. The last time I allow her to do so she made a drug that increased Issei's pervertedness and agility by three times, and during that time I can say that it was hell for all the girls in Kuoh Academy, including me and Noah.

"But of course I thought that you would say that so I came up with another deal~" she then whispered into my ear something that I didn't expect at all, It was just a simple request after all.

"Is it just that? Then it a okay for me then." I answered her, not knowing of the true meaning behind her words.

"All righty! Leave it all to me and I shall make you many of these card!" she danced playfully in the air as the rest of the group walked out to go to sleep, I think I should do so as well.

* * *

I open my eyes, still in my nightgown, I am standing in what looks like a street, the building is definitely not something that you would see in modern Japan or even just Japan in general. Thick mist filled the air which is hard to breath. _'Just what is going on?' _I thought before I look around to see a silhouette of a little girl kneeling down.

I slowly walk toward the child who have her back facing me until I saw her appearance. White hair wearing a black, tattered cloak, I immediately recognized her as the servant that I like the most, so much that I think of her as my own daughter and made me think of myself as her mother even before becoming a girl just for her. Assassin, Jack the Ripper is infront of me.

Filled with happiness I leap toward her and shouted "JACK, MOMMY IS HERE!" and took her in my embrace. She turned her face toward me in confusion.

"Em.. who.. are you?" she asked me. _'Of course she wouldn't you dumb girl. It's not like she knows you like you do.'_

I took a deep breath and calm down before saying to her "*Ahem* It's nice to meet you, My name is Luce Terafall, or as everyone calls me as, Rikudo Reika and I'm your mommy" She looks at me in even a look that shows even more confusion than before, Staring daggers at me trying to comprehend what is going on.

"Mommy?" she said while pointing her finger at my face, I nod in reply to it. Her face lit up lit and quickly turn around to hugged me. Since no one have ever accepted her as their daughter she is delighted after she knows that I do "Mommy! We feel.. so warm.." Ah.. so this is heaven. Finally, after not being able to roll her for so long I am finally able to hold her in my arms.

"What are you doing out here Jack? Children aren't supposed to be out in her in the middle of the night out here like this."

"Well, We were…" I looked behind her and see a woman who has her stomach cut open and her insides out on the ground "doing that!"

"Jack." I said to her in a cold tone as I look at her "Don't do that again okay?"

"O-okay mommy.."

"Good girl." I patted her head, If that lolicon ever touch my little angel I swear I will do everything I can to make him suffer.

I look around and start to process my situation, this definitely looks like London, I can interact with Jack so is this probably isn't a Dream Cycle. Just what is going on? Well, not that I mind it of course.

As I was patting her head a cold chill suddenly runs through my body, A powerful presence enveloped the surrounding making the air even harder to breath than before. I turn aroud see a giant shadowy figure with horns walking through the darkness of the alleyway, Each step it takes makes the ground tremble. I move Jack behind me and stand infront of the demon before me and reached to the card holder on my waist, only to grab nothing _'Great, fucking great. Of course it wouldn't be with me, I'm even in my sleeping clothing so why would it be with me. Note to self : Always strap the card holder with on yourself all the time.'_

I know that demon, it one of the form that Jack is able to take when summoned as a Berserker, 'From Hell'.

It looked at me with eyes filled with curiosity and open its mouth "Interesting, you definitely are an interesting one." Before dashing forward and stabbing its arm in my stomach before I could even blink. Pain is now coursing though my mind as I tried to warn Jack to run away, I could barely hear her screaming at the demon and trying to kill it. As darkness fill my view the last thing I could see is her with knives in both hand and many of the demon appearing one after another.

* * *

I woke up shivering with sweatcovering my body, I could still feel the phantom pain on my body. The last time I had a dream cycle is one year ago and I think this isn't a normal one. I move my hand over to around my belly and try to focus on the card that is in there. The connection I feel from there is stronger than before, even yesterday it was stronger than with Iri which I used the most and now it's incomparable to it. _'Just what was that dream.'_ I wondered.

I sigh as I dismissed that thought out of my mind, seeing that it is almost my usual wake time I got up to take a bath and cook breakfast for the helpless friend of mine.

They then wake up one after another then we had breakfast and go to school as usual. But before we go to school we had a little conversation.

"Now that I remembered, what were you doing yesterday morning Reika?" Noah asked me "Normally you wouldn't leave home early so I can't help but wonder." I understand why he would ask me that, I didn't give them an answer after all.

"Well, I was doing some.. you could say scouting, I was looking around trying to look for oversized crow, but to no avail I couldn't find any." I answered while shrugging.

"I totally forgot about that." Yori said "I guess that it about to be canon start of DXD soon. Also, this maybe a bit random but… do you think that Issei likes you?"

"What in the name of all that is holy and unholy did you just ask me!? That is like the most random thing that you can ask." I replied to him.

Archer then step forward and state his opinion "Well, you are probably the person who is kindest and closest to him with the exception of his parents. Plus you have a beautiful body and nice boobs too so no wonder if he-" he stopped talking as I look at him in his eye " ? Why are you emitting a very uncomfortable aura that is making me feel very scared?"

I look at the other seven, including the wand who is preparing to record a video, and instinctively they know what I wanted and rushed over to Archer and grab all of his limbs, restraining him in all direction while standing.

"Mister Archer.. How much time did I tell you to not compliment me about my body? It's true that I like this new body of mine but I am still very sensitive about the compliments on my 'beautiful body and nice boobs' thing."

Knowing what's going to happen he begins to try to shake them off while apologizing to me "GOMENASAI! Please forgive me! I will do anything just please don't do it!"

"Listen well-" "NONONONONONONO!" "-The evening bell has toll thy name." I slowly walk forward while ignoring his plead for mercy. "The feathers foreshadow you death-" I plant my foot on the floor in front of him and lift both my hands up, three of my fingers in a position ready for pinching "-and torture!" I strike both of his nipple with of of my hands "Zaba.. NIYA!" I unleash my very own 'Noble Phantasm'. Zabaniya, Delusional Finger Tips, I pinch, squeeze and twist his nipple at the same time, applying a lot of pressure on his sensitive spot at the same time, continuously assaulting him with pleasure that he does not want to admit he's feeling.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

"I hate you." Archer said while looking down at the ground.

"Of course you would." I said it with stride "You totally deserved that."

"I have to agree with Reika-sama on that, Archer-san." The bow on Noah's head spoke to us "It is impolite to say such thing to a maiden so rudely after all. Surely Archer-san is a brute who is aiming for her body, Noah-san please don't go near him too, who knows what he will do to you~."

"Stop that Ruby, everyone knows he a lolicon and a siscon." The pink haired boy said.

"No, I'm not a lolicon and a siscon, I swear to god-"

"Archer I have a question for you." Yoru said "Do you like Hiragi Yuzu?"

"Of course I do, she's my Waifu after all, or at least used to be but yeah I do."

Kaiba then step forward and continue with another question "Then what is her age?"

"Four..teen."

"Then you are a lolicon." Samuel said.

"No I'm not!" he tried to reject.

Caesar then join in on the bul- I meant to say questioning, yes we are asking questions, not bullying "Then what kind of love do you feel for your little sister."

"I love her as a sister, the purest kind of love. I want to protect her like what a big brother should do." He said with eyes fill with pride, and maybe hope that this will not continue.

"Hmm, that sounds convincing, maybe you aren't one after all.. " I muttered to myself.

"YES!"

"But that is what you want me to think! That sounds like what a lolicon and a siscon would say! Your lies and deceit shall never fool me!"

"For fuck sakes just end me already!" he rolled on the ground writhing in pain(?) clutching his head before coming up with a comeback, he got up from the ground standing with arms crossed and a smug on his face "Then what about you and Noah? Both of you are a lolicon too aren't you?"

"Hm, Mongrel. My love to Jack is that of a mother, unlike yours my love to her is actually pure, and if you want proof then Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg have already provided me with one in the form of my body, the body of Rikudou Reika!" I said while lifting my chest proudly from the fact that I am wearing the skin of the person who was Jack's 'mother'. "Don't worry though, Noah is definitely a lolicon, even if I were to try to help him from not being one he will still be one, he's helpless."

"I can't reject that.." Noah admitted.

"That is elementary, my dear friend." Archer responded with the famous line of Sherlock Holmes that he pick up from using him a lot.

Yori cleared his throat to regain my attention, looking straight into my eyes "Reika, answer me, do you think Hyoudou Issei likes you as a woman. I want to know your thought on that."

I close my eyes and start thinking. Well, what do I think Issei thinks of me huh? That's.. actually is an interesting topic, I tends to be soft to other too, I hate to admit it but Archer is right, I'm kind to him and with the thing that is the female body that I have then..

"Yeah, I think he does. What about it?" I said my answer to him, earning the gasp of the rest of them.

"I see. Then if you have the chance will you join bus harem?" just what is happening to him today with these questions.

"I will have to say no on that. Even if I try to be a girl, even if I always say that I am Jack's mother whenever that topic comes up, I am still mentally a boy and not gay. Satisfied?" please not another question like this.

"Actually-" before he could say another thing (and me about to strangle him half to death) a boy which is the focus of the two questions came into our sight, with a black haired girl who isn't wearing the Kuoh Academy uniform waling besides him.

"Wa-wait is that Issei walking with a girl? And the distance between them, don't tell me!" "That is impossible!" Matsuda and Motohama said making all of us turn toward them, I didn't know that they have Presence Concealment, we didn't notice them and they were walking behind us the whole time. I hope they didn't hear our talk about the while Issei stuff.

"Good morning guys." Issei said to us, with the two idiots looking like they are about to cry at any given moment "This girl is Amano Yuuma. Yuuma-chan, this is my friend, Matsuda and Motohama, they may be a little perverted but they are a good person. This is Noah-chan, Kaiba, Yoru, Yori , Archer, Caesar, Samuel and Reika-chan they are also my friend and one of the most popular group in our school. Everone she is my girlfriend." He said to us while blushing and scratching his cheek.

"ISSEIII! DIDN'T WE SWEAR TO BE SINGLE TOGETHER! WHAT HAPPEN TO IT!"

"HOW COULD YOU BETRAY US SO EASILY!" And there they goes, breaking into tears on the ground.

"Nice one Issei! Didn't knew you could be so lucky that you got a girl as cute as her as your girlfriend." The blond compliment the boy along with a thumbs up.

"Congratulations Issei-kun! You are not single anymore, I see that my skinship has help you come up with the courage to ask a girl out, I'm proud of you." Noah said something which everyone probably didn't expect him to, he probably do it for fun.

Yori nods his head and put his hand on his Issei's shoulder "Good job Hyoudou-kun, I see that you have taken a step forward." Is it just he or does he look suspiciously happy.

The brunette then look a me expecting me to say something, I then smile at him and go along with the other "It nice to hear that Issei-kun, Now you are one step closer to your dream. I knew you can do it."

Amano Yuuma then move her head to the side 'innocently' and ask her 'boyfriend' "Your dream? What is your dream Issei-kun." She asked the boy.

Before he could say it I said it in place of him "You see, Amano-chan. He have an ambitious desire to become a harem king! Amazing isn't he, even when we first met he said that out loud, honesty is one of his good point after all, I'm sure that he will take care of you deary." I tell the girl, making Issei blush even more.

"Ah is that so. You have a really big dream isn't it!" she said to the brunette smiling before she attach herself to his left arm "But if you do have a harem then I will always be your most loved right?"

He looked at me for a second before answering to the girl "Ye-yeah of course.."

Yoru call their attention back and said to the couple "Let's get going, we are attaching too much attention."

We then continue to walk to the school talking to ourselves before we reach the school and part way with Yuuma, since the prey have come to us itself all of us know what I want to do next without even needing to talk and spend the day like usual, Ignoring the voices of our fan boy and girl and studying like normal student before planning and preparing for anything that might happen.

* * *

**Alrighthy, how do you think about it! With the plot advancing we shall begin on the first arc of the anime. What will happen next? Will it progress as normal or will there be an something else happening? Find out next time on Class Card Users of Kuoh! Seeya!**

**As a side note, the us 'torturing' Archer and the 'bullying' him is an actual thing in our group IRL, it's not anything serious like actual bullying but just something for laughs. Since I don't hear any complaints from him (not that I will listen to his begging :D) I decided to add that as a somewhat comedic part of this chapter, also please tell me advices on how to write comedy better, or even just how to improve the story overall. Please teach this naive me the way to being a better author.**

**Next Chapter : Meeting with the unexpected!**

***Bows down as the light goes out with the sound of Archer screaming***


	3. Mirrored World

.

**Sorry for the late update, writing a fight scene is way harder than I expected. **

**Also, we got a cover pic! She is your main girl Reika, drawn by yours truly (which didn't take me a full day to draw it, trust me). Also I have just notice that there is a severe lack of fanart of Reika-san out there, she deserves more than this! **

**Also also..this is embarrassing but last chapter I wrote Yori using Strike Air, I look it up and the wiki said that Excalibur Morgan is not sheathed in Invisible Air. So my question is, does that meant that Strike Air cannot be used? Tell me plz. **

**Let's just get to the chapter.**

**To everyone that talk about JoJo reference****: Yes, it is a JoJo reference and there will be more :)**

**To HeavenLibrary: ****I genuinely don't know what you are talking about.**

**To Ultimate Kuuga: ****Yes, that taste is the taste of plot.**

**To Cole BloodRose: ****40% for plot, 10% for fun, 50% for using this fanfic as a catalyst for summoning Jack, isn't working so far.**

**To furukawa023: ****We do have Martha thou.**

**To Silver566: ****No, I'm not pregnant. I will only tell you that much.**

**To AmanoRyo: ****Things for his own amusement. **

**To Guests: ****1) Thanks for the advice, I legit didn't think about that.**

**2) I'm glad that you do ship them. Archer didn't have an E rank luck, I was just playing around with the guy and fun fact, he summoned Jalter with a ticket. And thank you for your blessing, didn't get much (got Helena, Astraea, Kiritsugu and Saleri! It is actually quite a haul but unfortunately no 5-stars) but I appreciate it.**

**Disclaimer: I do want to own High School DXD, Fate/Stay Night or the Class Card from Fate/Kaleid Liner Prisma Illya but sadly I only own the cover pic. All of them belongs to their respective ****owner.**

***Curtain rises as I give head pats to Jack*  
**

* * *

**Install 3: Mirrored World**

The sound of metal clashing fills the room as two figures dash at into each other, a girl with green hair in a bikini like armor with red tattered cloak and a boy in black armor and a black mask with red vein like pattern, clashing swords at each other.

The girl leap into the air and brought down the black and white swords onto the boy who raised his sword to defend it, the girl twisted her body and send herself behind him and swing horizontally, trying to slash at him from behind.

He quickly turn around and cleaved through the two sword in her hand, breaking them before kicking her in the stomach sending her many meters in front of himbefore dashing over to continue to attack her.

Regaining her balance and landing on her foot, she opened her palms and chanted "Trace On.". Sparks of lightning appear around her hand and the blades that has just been destroyed are now in her hand, she swing her sword upward to intercept a overhead slash, after knocking him off balance she unleash a flurry of slashes, each movement of her arm leave behind a blur every strike. But with precise movement of his sword he fend off all the strike before putting magical energy in his sword, creating black light around it as he unleash it upon her, sending the girl clashing on the wall.

Her body lets out a light for a second before a card eject itself from her chest and her cloth turns into a more modest and comfortable one.

"Damn, I lost again." I murmuredwhile Yori released his cardand help me get up.

"That's why you should use that card more often, you should know how strong that card is the most."

"Or you just want to eat more delicious food made using his skill, I'm not complaining but I'm starting to be able to cook like him even without his card installed. That shows how much I used him for that." He laughs after I said that.

"No.. Why… has luck abandoned me.." We look toward the voice to see Archer on all four crying, on the floor in front of him are a giant pile of Black Keys and Extremely Spicy Mapo Tofu cards laying on the ground.

"Poor guy." Was the only reply that the pink haired boy next to him said.

"So what are we going to do tomorrow captain?" Yori called my attention back, looking half serious while trying not to laugh at the scene

"Don't laugh at him please, you know that priest rigged the thing to always drop at least 6 Black Keys and 2 Mapo Tofu right." Samuel, who is also holding is laugh said.

"Just what how much did he rolled today?" I asked

"Exactly.. 100 ten rolls, we got so much Black Keys and Mapo Tofu that we don't know what to do, and now we can only roll 12 more ten roll." Noah said, I immediately deadpanned at the.

"Wha-what just.. why did no one stop him?"

"Because it's funny."

"But now we only got so much rolls left!"

"But it's funny though."

A couple of seconds of staring and silence pass by before I look toward Yori and answer him.

"What are we going to do you ask? Should we just lay down at home and grind away? I mean there is not much that we need to do tomorrow after all."

"We can't be so sure though, maybe something different will happen." He replied

"Are you worried about the thing that Zelretch told us?"

"I'm more worried about how will the date go, just want to see that but yes I'm also worried about that."

"Actually yeah I want to see his date too. He had planned it all night right? I want to know just how good he is at planning a date with my own eyes." Kaiba spoke, he usually doesn't show interest in topics regarding love, actually that's all of us, maybe.

"Who want to go watch them raise our hand up!" Yoru said with his hand in the air, soon everyone including me raised their hand.

"Then its settle! We'll go stalk them." Kaiba said enthusiastically.

"Everyone can I have your attention for a bit? I have a brilliant idea." Ruby called to us.

"What is it Ruby?" I asked.

"Well~"

* * *

It's Sunday, the day that that Issei will be having a date with Yuuma. After we decided to 'Professionally spy on them, we stalked them all the way through their date, additionally after agreeing with Ruby's condition she starts to make Nameless Cards for us. We got 5 currently so me and Yori have two two and Kaiba have one. We ready ourselves and even have a good luck roll (which we got 6 Black Keys and 4 Mapo Tofu, which is rarer than Black Keys) but there is only one problem..

"How in the name of all the deities I know did they not notice us?" I spoke, unease sparking in my chest.

"What do you mean by that, isn't that usually a good thing Reika-sama?" Ruby, the culprit of the problem asked me.

"What do you mean what do I mean? Our disguise isn't stealthy at all!"

If I were to describe it, it would be an agent suit. Trench coat, Fedora and sunglass, you get what I mean right? This is the opposite of stealthy, eight people are walking around in public while wearing that, we are clearly attracting attention and those two didn't notice us at all, it's worrying me!

I heaved a very long sigh, and stay quite for the rest of the day. A certain question from before come up and I imagine myself being in the same position that as the Fallen Angel in disguise, imagining myself chatting and having fun with him as his girlfriend.

"Nah, not happening." The older twin probably was just playing around with my mind. Sure I was kind to him but I'm not going to fully be a girl, maybe if Jack wants to have a father than I may reconsider it but for now, it has to be a no.

* * *

Several hours later, the sun's about to set. Issei and Yuuma are holding hands walking toward the park that Issei will be killed in. Caesar had installed Hundred Face a while ago and uses Zabaniya to scout the area but after around 20 minutes the card uninstalled itself, he said that he had ran out of prana, which is unsurprising. Continuously using a Noble Phantasm outside of the training ground which supplies us with magical energy for that long would definitely make us run out of mana.

And I case you are wondering, yes we are still wearing the disguise and hiding behind a bush.

"Hey Issei-kun.." the girl said, bending her body in a way that makes her seems cute "..in memory of our first date can you do something for me?"

"What is it, Yuuma-chan?" he said blushing, she giggles at him before her face twist into a wicked smile.

"Will you die for me?" We can almost our heartbeats as the tension in the air increase.

Archer readies his legs as if he wants to interfere before I call out to him "Archer, we've talked about this. We have to let the plot progress as canon as possible."

He grimaced at me "And let him die? I cannot just sit back and let that happen."

"Calm down, Archer. We even saw Rias's familiar gave him the poster. If he die he will be resurrected as a devil so sit down." He clicked his tongue as he undo his posture and continue to just spectate

To be honest I don't want Issei to die too, Poor kid might be a tad bit.. No, way too perverted to be healthy but he's a good person at heart and in no way deserves to die. But we already made our decision to not walk in and rewrite this scene.

"I'm sorry but can you say it again? I think my ears are being funny to me." He said while chuckling nervously and using his pinky to clear his ear.

She moves closer to him and said it in his ear "Will you die for me?" then her cloths distintegrates, black feathered wings grew from her back and she now dons her black leather attire which leaves little for the eyes to imagine.

Issei's legs loses its strength and he falls to the ground shaking, I'm sure that everyone of us wants to jump in and save him, I grit my teeth as Raynare says something that I didn't pay attention to and impale the brunette's stomach with the light spear. His blood spurts out from the wound before he falls flat on the ground and starts to bleed out, holding his hand that is stained with his own blood on the air before all of his remaining strength are gone from his body and it goes limp and falls to the ground as well, through his will to live alone that he hasn't died yet.

A couple minutes later his pocket shines a bright crimson light and flew out from it and a magic circle draw itself and from it appears Rias Gremory.

We all heaved a sigh of relief as she take out eight pawn pieces and put it in the boy's chest, turning him into a devil and saving his life.

"Well I guess worried too much about it. All right lets go home and grind for gacha guys." I said to everyone, trying to lighten up then mood receiving a nod from them.

But then we felt an ominous feeling. The world froze for a second, then it cracks and shatters like a glass. The sky darkens with the only source of light being the full moon in the sky.

"What is going on!? Koneko, are you here!" Rias shouted, I guess that she had her follow him just like we did but it seems like she isn't here somehow.

"Hey, is it just me or the fountain is on the wrong side?" Yoru said pointing to the fountain that is behind the girl, which supposed to be in front of her, like the world is mirrored.

"This is bad everyone! This feeling is just like when I was with Illya-san!" Ruby said.

"Aren't we the only one who have Class Cards, just what is going on." Caesar replied.

Then we hear a sound of whipping from afar, like a stretched string being forced back and released. Due to my own instinct from using EMIYA I knew what it was and rush out to Rias who still haven't notice it. IN the sky there is a rain of black arrows covering the sky.

But luckily I made it in time.

"**Include, Nameless Shield!**" I pulled out a card from the card holder on my thigh and invoke its shield form. A giant black mist like barrier materialize from the card and shelter us from the seemingly endless rain of arrows which forces me to use a second Nameless Shield because of the time limit.

After it has ended and the black shield dissolves into nothingness is see in the distance a small army of Archers whose flesh are rotten, some are just skeletons. Undead? I don't remember any there being necromancers in DxD, not around this time at least.

Then suddenly their formation shifted, making way for a mysterious person in the middle.

We heard a sound of clapping before a middle aged man wearing a trench coat and a fedora similar to ours and black wings much like Raynare's on his back "Interesting, I was around checking if the kid's dead or not then seeing you using those on him I used so much to summon these on a whim, though it wasn't enough so I bring more of them but you still manage to defend her, quite impressive. May I ask for your name, little girl?" The fallen angel asked me.

"Isn't it rude to not name yourself before you ask someone's name, Dohnaseek." I said earning a look of surprise from him. Man I wanted to say that for the longest time. "What are you doing here, I don't suppose the Grigory have ordered you to kill the heiress of the Gremory. And my name's Luce Terefall, otherwise known as Rikudou Reika, nice to meet you."

"Wait, Rikudou Reika? Aren't you the girl in the same class as Issei's? What are you doing here?" Rias asked me.

"We can talk about that later." I replied.

He chuckles "So your name is Reika. Very well, I'm sorry but I'm afraid I can"t tell you that. I have been ordered to kill her and anyone who stands in our way, nothing personal." As soon as he said that his smile changed into a grin as a blue light spear appeared in his hand and the army of undead charges forward.

"**Install, Caster!**" my body is enveloped by a bright light before revealing the dress of heaven, I summoned multiple swords made of green string and launch it forward.

The fallen angel rushes straight to me with a flap of his wings "**Install, Saber/Assassin!**" two voices are heard as Kaiba jumps out of the bush in and blocks the swing that is coming for me.

"Eat this!" Dohnaseek jumped back, a black beam of magical energy obliterates the spot that he was standing as Yori walks forwards.

Yoru and Samuel are wiping out the horde of undeads one by one. Caesar cannot fight due to him being out of mana, Archer and Noah are protecting him as I see more of them coming from their direction.

The Gremory heiress looks at us in confusion, one moment was reviving the brunette then a girl which appears to be her kouhai jumps out and protect her from a rain of arrows then a member of the Grigory attacks them. She eyes the black sword in the armored boy's hand. As tainted and corrupted as it feels she can still sense a very strong holy energy from it.

"Rikudou, do you know what is going on?" Rias looks at me and ask me, I reply to her by shaking my head to the side before asking her a question.

"Rias-senpai, can you teleport us out of this place?" I asked her.

She snaps out of confusion and immediately create a magical circle

"I'll try." She then create a magic circle which immediately breaks, she frowns before telling me "I can't there seems to be some sort of magic interfering with it."

I then focus my attention to the battle in front of me. Yori step to the side dodging a spear thrown at him, using Prana Burst he propel himself forward and his sword upward in which Dohnaseek block by with another spear. Kaiba circle around to his back and unleash a straight punch with his right hand but Dohnaseek move his body just enough that the fist just grazes his cloth.

Multiple bird made of string surround him and shoots tiny laser at him but again he barely dodges all of them before launching himself upward into the sky, taking out some of them at the same time.

With a flap of his wings he gained distance from us, readying his spear for a throw that was interrupted by giant swords being thrown at him. He adjusted his position and create another spear in his free hand and deflect the crimson spear away then using his wings he bash the Assassin-installed boy who jumped up to follow him in the head.

Yori hold his sword on his left side, body leaning slightly to said side. Prana flowed into his sword in his hand creating black and crimson light even more than earlier. "O' Vile King, punish the unworthy! Vortigen!" they compress themselves into blade of dark light as he slash, aiming to cut down the fallen angel in the air. Surprisingly or not, he crossed the two spear and folded his wings to protect himself. When the blade made contact, the wing seem to suffer some damage before quickly fluttering and destroy the attack.

This is weird, Dohnaseek wasn't supposed to be this strong. Sure he may only have a little screen time and the Class Card only give us a fraction of their powers but he and the other two fallen angel were annihilated by Rias, so how is he barely scratched by all of those attacks?

On the bright side, he also haven't landed a solid hit on us as well.

I look pass him to see that Sam and You have cleaned up their side, Archer and Noah similarly done and Caesar seem to recovered enough prana to Include Hassan, giving him a normal black dirk.

"Give up, with eight of us here and you alone the result is clear as day isn't it. Now come with us peacefully or else.. " I threaten him by using more of my hair to create more Storch Ritter.

He smirks, giggling for couple seconds before breaking into a laughter. "Girl, I'll give you credit for blocking that hail of arrows, but unfortunately for you…" Yori, with the help of his 'Instinct' used Prana Burst and blinked toward Rias and push her down on the ground, three spears of light fell from the sky and impaled him, he coughed up blood before the card released itself and he fall unconscious from the pain on top of Rias.

I ran towards him to heal him but more spears are thrown from the sky, this time I anticipated it and use the bird familiar to shield myself before hand. Noah look up and use Schneiden on the three shadows, all the while eyeing the tiny girl as I move Yori from Rias and hold out my hand, green particles float and gently glow around him as his wounds closed themselves.

"I was wondering what you were doing, and here you are playing with lowly humans. Stop wasting time!" Raynare shouted to the man currently surrounded by us.

"Sorry about that, these children are just so fun to play with." He replied smirking.

"Whatever, just get it over with!" She shouted again before looking at us before remembering something "Oh, you were that group of brats the kid introduced me to, and who are you girl? I feel like I have seen you somewhere." The woman asked. How in the name of the root did she forgot me, I even have a little talk with- oh right Information Erasure works passively on those I consider hostile. That's kinda nice. Good job my sweet sunshine that is the card stuck in me.

He looked at us "Well, I guess fun time's over, before that though." He put his hands into his pocket. "I have a friend for you." What he pulled out surprised us all. It looks like a Class Card but it feels different, Hollow.. Angry… Sad, like it wants to be free.

He throw the card on the ground before taking up to the sky and leave. Their magical energy disappeared.

A massive vortex of wind kick up with the card being in the center of it. A black mist form out of the card and turn into the shape of a person before revealing its true form. A towering figure, easily over three meters, with black skin, gray marking and gold accessories along his body. On his head are horns attached to the gold headband like object that is burning bright green flame. His name immediately flashed in our mind.

_**Berserker, Darius III**_

His menacing presence shakes our very core by just being there. The giant opens his golden eyes and gives a roar so loud that covering our ears did close to nothing. He open his palms and two giant axes materialize in his hands, burning the same green fire as his horn.

Raising his right hand up before slamming it on where Kaiba was standing on, thankfully he was able to dodge it as that strike was strong enough to leave a large crater on the ground.

After dodging it he plant his foot on the ground. Punching the Darius in the wrist continuously to disarm him with so much force that the boy's arm starts to hurt, but if the Servant of Madness was harmed by it then it showed no sign of being hurt, he raised his other axe and swing it horizontally on the surprised boy sending him flying into the nearby building, blood starts to pour out from his abdomen as he tried to get up.

'_Shit! We can't be done in by this!" _I gathered all of my familiar and combined them to make three giant swords and send it toward him. His body glowed as more Prana are gathered around his body, strengthening him as more of his sanity are drained away. With blinding speed he cut one of the sword in half, one of them stabbed itself into his exposed chest but the other met a similar fate.

The magical girl floats up in the sky behind the giant, the tip of the wand are gathered and compressed magical energy the size of a person curled up. "Doppelt Feuer!" the wand fired it in a beam of white and pink energy, the servant groans as he turn around and hold the axe before him, splitting the beam into two making it pass by him harmlessly, he then starts to march forward the pink haired boy while forcing back the attack. As if taunting the mystic code Noah shouted "RUBY, I KNOW YOU CAN DO BETTER THAN THAT!" he felt more Prana being drained from him when the beam became bigger and it starts to push him back.

Not wasting an opportunity I split my only remaining sword into birds once again and surround him with it, I start to pelt him with laser from them.

The spearman rush to the side and unleash a flurry of strikes and stabs from his spear as the painter drew waves on his side and knock him over.

I used that opening to rush over to Kaiba in order to heal him, but the king stood up and roared, magical energy filled the air as an ominous feeling like when we got here course through our body once more.

The corpse of the fallen soldiers animate themselves, raising up from the dead by forcefully putting their body back together.

That was his Noble Phantasm.

_**Athanaton Ten Thousand, Immortal Ten Thousand Soldiers.**_ _The ten thousand elite men of Darius III_

Great, fucking great.

We are now fighting against an army

One of them thrust a spear at me, I quickly create another Storch Ritter and block that attack using it as a shield. I created two orbs of light and throw it at his torso, blowing him apart. I recalled the familiar that was attacking Darius and attack more that is coming for me. But there are too much of them, if this keeps on Zneak will be in danger.

The others aren't doing so good as well, with an army of spear wielding soldiers the most Caesar can do is barely protect himself, Archer even have to Overwrite into Lancelot to fend them off while holding back Insanity. Those dealing with Darius himself now have to fight thousands of his men at the same time.

They may be just normal soldiers, but since they were summoned as a Noble Phantasm they may as well be a servant on their own.

Normally I would use Overwrite Install in this situation, into EMIYA specifically and carpet bomb them with Broken Phantasms, but currently there are too many enemies around me, every single one of them coming back to life after a while of their defeat. They attack like a storm, relentlessly trying to end my life.

A speahead graved my cheek, I barely moved my head out of the way at the last second. They are starting to overwhelm me as I was too occupied dealing with those that are blocking my path to my friend that I forgot to deal with the soldiers behind me, they step forward their spears ready to skewer me from everywhere.

The world felt like it slowed down, I consider my options as I am staring at what would be my death. My familiars can't reach them fast enough, I used all my Nameless Class Card and I forgot to pick one from Yori's unconscious body, there are too many for my light sphere to take all of them out and my teammates are too occupied by either the Mad Servant himself or his army. My end was almost certain.

But just as I thought I was a goner a flash of crimson and black devoured them. Looking toward where it came from I see the crimson heiress with her hand raised and a magic circle before her.

She lowered her hand and said to me "I have no idea what's going on, but I won't let someone who saved my and my peerage member's life die. I'll help you fight whatever that is, I got your back covered." She said with a confident smile on her face.

I nodded and make my way toward the black haired boy on the ground, now with support I slowly advance toward him.

I trust my all to Rias, she responded it by attacking any that I can't in time and with that I had enough time to rush over and healed Kaiba.

Back to the other side of the battle. Knowing that Rias has joined the fight they decide that they have to try harder to buy time for me to heal our friend.

The younger twin decide to let more of the card invade him, wind build up around him as his eyes turned dark purple. The top part of his kimono fell off, revealing his upper body (which is more fit than I thought he would be). He leaned the brush down and a vortex of water build up around it.

"On Sochirishta Sohka- " with a chant he swing the giant brush, creating a painting of a raging wave, flooding the soldiers back "-On Makashiriei Jiribei Sohka!" and with the other swing another wave is created and more are drowned under the great wave. He then resumed his earlier stance, likely to prepare for an even more powerful attack.

Darius, even under the influence of Madness Enhancement noticed the danger of the Japanese painter and rush toward him, but the blueclad spearman and the magical girl jump between of the Yoru, swinging the spear downward which was received with a powerful swing by the giant, the other followed him by holding a card next to his wand. After a second it transform into a majestic longsword and cut into the Berserker's shoulder.

The spear shine crimson and extend forward, going into his elbow and out of it, smirking to himself. The giant let go of one of the flaming axes and grab the blond and throw him into the fountain behind Rias, breaking it into pieces.

At the same time he spun around himself, making the Noah lose his grip and slam him into the ground stomping him under his feet, coughing out blood.

The other Berserker on the battlefield then rush forward, breaking a lamp post along the way to use it as a weapon, Knight of Owner making it a makeshift Noble Phantasm. He swing it side way but the stronger Berserker caught it and along with the boy toss the pole away. He lets go of the improvised weapon midair and throw a left hook at its face. The impact left a loud sound but he still doesn't look faze by it that much.

He then got on his feet and pick up his weapon and use it against its wieldier, the weapon darken and red cracks appear on in.

The two mad warrior now unleash a flurry of powerful strike, each hit almost breaking the ground below them with a loud shockwave. It almost seem like an even fight until one of them starts to slow down, and it doesn't take an expert to guess which one did.

Lancelot may be a star higher than Darius III in the game, but it means nothing when just a part of his power is used, and with the burden of pushing Berserker's mental influence out from his mind the result of the match is certain.

Grabbing the blade with his bare hand Darius was able to stop Archer's attack and with an overhead swing he cut into his armor and blood spurts out of the wound, he was then finished with a kick that made all air in his lungs escape from his body as he skid along the ground. The Berserker continued his way onto Yoru.

The painter click his tongue as he wasn't able to fully charge his attack, he then drew something, a long serpentine creature with green scale, the picture came to life and goes straight for the Mad Servant's neck, breathing fire and managing to knock him down after a while of wrestling with it, as he was intoxicated with the feeling of victory of sort many spears came from behind and impaled him. His focus now lost the dragon he drew disappear into smoldering ashes as he unleash a pained cry.

Caesar tried to get in its way as well but he was blocked by more undead, even if we did take out three thousands of them there is still more than double that amount left.

The Servant of Madness and his army is now slowly marching toward me his golden eyes staring into me.

I'm scared honestly, who know a Berserker can be this scary, He is like a Juggernaut who knows no fear, no pain and no mercy. Shrugging of all our attacks like it didn't even scratch.

I don't know if it is because of the adrenaline flowing through my veins or something else, but I think I'm enjoying this. Even when my friends have a chance of dying every second I'm thinking of ways to kill it, some of it involves me facing it alone even.

I came back to my senses as I notice that Rias was going to walk in front of me and block his way.

I raised my arm to stop her "There's no need to do that, you will only get yourself killed."

"But if I don't then you might die." She replied.

"But you will die."

She clench her fist and grit her teeth "Then what should I do, all of us will be slaughtered at this point!" she shouted at me.

I give her a gentle smile "Don't worry about it senpai. I assure you everything will be fine." A hint of confusion is I her eyes, wondering just what could have made me so calm.

I closed my eyes and focus, thinking of all my friend like how I think of Jack, my precious daughter and think of what all mother would wish for them.

The center of my chest glows, light from the surrounding gather on it, as I slowly ascend into the sky an object came out of it.

A golden chalice with rainbow around it came out and the light shines even brighter, for those who look at it instead of being blinding it was gentle, like a mother caressing her child.

"**O White Grail, Sing**." I invoked Irisviel's Noble Phantasm, granting me a chance to make a pure and sincere prayer.

And so I prayed.

I prayed that my 'children' are healthy.

Prayed that all their wounds would heal and get better.

And the White Holy Grail answered my prayer.

The light exploded into golden particles of light, slowly falling like snow.

All of my allies are basked in said light, their wounds looks like it was never there and a feeling of strength are in their body, all fatigue are gone and their prana restored.

My most powerful reversal trump card, **Song of Grail**.

Yori, Kaiba, Samuel, Noah, Archer, Yoru and most importantly Issei regained consciousness.

The brunette woke up. The phantom pain in his stomach and the cold from the blood lost is gone, and he is feeling wonderfully fine. He opened his eyes and one of the most beautiful woman he has ever seen are in his view, seeing Rias Gremory and her crimson hair flows along the wind, her beauty is unmatched by most if not all for him even with her back facing him.

But she was looking at something, something very bright, and so he followed her gaze.

Then he saw her, the green haired girl caught his attention. Floating midair she lets out a gentle golden light, He immediately knew that the feeling of warmth he felt was because of her. He was somewhat distracted from the very revealing white dress, with the lack of undergarment plus the angle he was looking he had a very indecent view of the underside.

But other than that he felt like he was looking at his mother, it reminded him of her warm embrace and her welcoming smile.

I turn back toward him who has his eye glued to me, oblivious to the fact he saw 'that', and descend down as the light goes out. Smiling at him I put my hand behind my back and leaned toward him in a cute manner.

"Finally awake, sleepy head." He blushed at me, possibly due to my cloth, I think I understand Noah's mindset more now, He's so fun to tease. "Hold on for a bit okay? This will be over soon, and also-" I release my install, almost immediately my mind drifted to the land of dreams "-take.. good ca-r-e of me… " and I fall forward and fell asleep in his arms, using a Noble Phantasm to that extent will exhaust me of almost all my mana.

'Almost' is the key word.

"Infor.. mation.. E-rasur-e..." I used all my remaining consciousness and said that while looking toward Yori, and goes into a deep sleep. The two devils with their enhanced hearing heard it but didn't know what it meant, not that they will remember about it anyways.

The Hyoudou looked around him, people wearing golden armor with giant shield are pointing spears at him.

He heard two groans behind him, one from below and one from what used to be a fountain.

"Good grief, that guy always used the most broken shit as a last resort. Ow my back, ow." Yori mutters, stretching his body.

"She probably would say it was to entertain Zelretch or something. But yes I agree, landing back first into a fountain hurts." Samuel replied, holding his back as old man would do.

They both look at the giant in front, all fear gone from their eyes and confident filled their body.

"But then-" he pulled out a card that has a portrait of a person in a straightjacket, chains bound them in place, a bloodlust filled grin are now on his face "-revenge is best served like this anyways. **Install, Avenger, Jeanne d'Arc Alter!**"

(AN: This is probably where I tell you to play some catchy, comeback anime ost)

He kneel down and place the card on the ground, magical energy surround him accompanied with a giant glowing circle with strange patter. Another similar circle rise and he is now clad in black armor. A sword on his hip and a flag in hand.

It was a strange sight for Issei. Sure, just now his girlfriend just grew a wing and almost kill him, but this is just bizarre, he was until now just a normal student living a normal life after all.

Kaiba reinstalled Li Shuwen. He adjust his sunglass and cracked his knuckles "All right, payback time! Give me half a min-no twenty seconds. I'm about to end this Heroic Spirit's whole career!" he gathered an enormous amount of Ki into his body, building up even more every second.

"You asked for it! Are you ready Noah-san?" The magical girl pull out a card, holding it above the mystic code.

"I'm ready whenever you are Ruby. I'm not wasting the opportunity for a comeback! **Install, Lancer!**" A black cloak with cat ear like hood hide his body, Ruby transformed into a giant purple scythe with chains attached at the end.

His now square pupil glows, the servant ceased his approach, struggling to move a muscle. Caesar quickly use Zabaniya to clear up the stray soldier who are rush toward Schroeder, while other moved toward each other, creating a pile of corpse trying to form a bigger body.

Archer now lets out a roar, the air trembled as dark mist temporary surround him. Reika's blessing made sure the C ranked Madness Enhancement won't go wild and make him attack his ally, and with the help of those two all of his parameters except for luck and magic went up by two ranks.

Two card glow in his hand, one turned into a spiraling holy lance and the other, a blue crystalline demonic sword. His Noble Phantasm corrupts both of them, making them black and red in color respectively as they now recognize him as their owner.

He blinked forward, the dark lance in his hand spun and a storm kick up around it. The Mad Servant, still semi-petrified from Cybele, was stuck by it, massive wound open up in the middle of his chest. The demonic sword struck him on his side, unleashing flames burning the servant's right arm.

The Haruhika twin rush sideways, they both attack from his blindside, pinning him in place for Archer.

To Issei it looks like they were from another world (which is actually the truth), Their clash made the ground gave way to their powers, if he were to be anywhere close to them he would have died in an instant.

The Knight of the Lake's power along with his king's and the other worldly painter combined now pose a threat to Darius III, With Medusa's mystic eye his movement are limited. He swing his weapon multiple times around but he was too slow, making them able to dodge them.

The soldiers who was slain from the collateral starts to gather into the other pile, trying to take a shape of a giant elephant. Samuel waved his hand in their direction, flames continuously erupt between them and blow them apart.

Noah then blinked forward, madly swinging Harpe at the mad king. "This…" He jumped back and his eye flashed purple "IS THE **CARESS OF THE MEDUSA!**" his gaze stuck at the king, a beam of light engulfed him, the servant's body started to turn into stone bit by bit.

"Time to howl, my burning soul of hatred! **Le Grondement de la Haine!**" The Avenger unsheathed his sword as fire erupt from the ground and burst forward encircling Darius, seconds later spear-like stakes penetrate him from below, he was able to shake it and the petrification off but Kaiba had all the time he needed.

Now the red wearing fighter had a storm of life energy around him, "With this one strike, I will take you down!" he push the ground beneath him.

A speeding comet collide with the Berserker. All energy gathered toward his palm, the moment it made contact with him the servant's heart rupture itself.

"Seven wounds of gushing blood, LOSE AND DIE!"

The servant got sent flying in to a building, a dust cloud surrounds him as a second of silence fills the park. Waiting for the result of the strike as the dust goes out.

We won, his body start to glitter gold as he can no longer stay in this world. The soldiers stopped their attacks and dropped their weapon as their pointless battle come to an end, smiling at us for unknown reasons.

Darius, in his last dying breath slightly lifted the edge of his mouth to Zneak who walked toward him. Hia madness no longer cloud his eyes, it looks just like that of a normal person.

He closed his eyes and his body disappeared along with his army of ten thousand, leaving only the card that brought him here in the ground where he used to be.

All bodies slumped to the ground, giving way to exhaustion from extended intense combat.

The world shattered once more as the sceneries turned to normal, all damage are gone as a voice of a little girl is heard.

"Buchou!" A little girl with silver haired jumped at the Rias, breaking into tears.

"Buchou! You are safe, we were so worried ever since Koneko said you disappeared!" A girl with long black hair came out, wiping her tears from her eyes.

"I'm sorry Buchou, even though I am your knight I wasn't able to do anything." A handsome young man walked toward her and kneel on the ground.

"It seems like I made all of you worried, I'm here everyone. Kiba it's not your fault, no one would have expected anything it to happen." She said smiling to her peerage. "And I wouldn't have survived if not for them." She looked at the Heavenly Eight, all of them said their gratitude to the humans.

Issei looked around confused, he looked at the girl in his arms and decided to ask "So.. What happened?"

Rias looked at him, stood up and brushed dust out of her uniform and cleared her throat before answering the brunette "Well Issei-kun, I was planning to introduce ourselves later but due to circumstances, it seems like we have to do it now. Welcome to the Occult Research Club Issei, all of us here.." The rest of us walk to hi-five each other while the devil stand around her and show their wings to Issei "..are devils, including you, my sweet little pawn."

"Wha..WHHAATTT!

* * *

"Hahahaha! The look on his face is worthless!" Noah laughs madly before Ruby gave him a head chop of Justice.

"Naoh-san, it's not good to laugh at somebody like that. And what if someone woke up and saw us right now, that would be a lot to explain to Reika-sama when she wakes up." Ruby said, pointing to the Reika's sleeping body which is being carried on Yori's back.

"But if I have to say something, I'm actually happy that you held back." Archer said to the magical girl.

"What does that meant? I didn't hold back in the fight with Darius!" He shouted.

"No no, I meant you hold back your lolicon urges on Koneko there. Usually you would say 'Look at that kid! She's so cute, I want to do dirty things to her!' or something like that." He corrected himself.

"First of all, It's close to what I usually say but I'm not a that much of a pedo! Second, lolis are akin to deities and deserves headpats, Reika drilled that into my mind even before we came here. So if I do anything to her she will do anything in her ability to castrate me." Every male there shivers from the thought. They all knew it was for the sake of her daughter ever since 'she' was a 'he', what a overprotective mother she is.

"So, what should we do with this?" Kaiba holds out a Berserker card, housing the Heroic Spirt Darius III.

"You defeated him so you keep it, what you want to do with it is your choice. I think Reika will say that if she is awake." Yori said, hopping lightly to reposition the girl on his back.

"That's the problem, it seems like I cannot use it and neither does everyone. Now would be a great time for Reika's word of wisdom." The Zneak sighed.

"We should just rest for the rest of the day, tomorrow we need to explain a lot to the Occult club after all." Samuel said.

"Right, Madness Enhancement took quite a toll on me too. Gotta practice using it more." Archer stretched, his joints cracks to compliment how much he worked himself.

"I hope poor Issei's okay, he has been through a lot today."

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Hyoudou's house.

Issei has gone to bed, after that short explanation he must have felt like the world just got turned upside down, maybe it is because he was just stabbed in the stomach that he said he felt very tired (mentally at least, because whatever Reika did got rid of all physical fatigue) and he fell asleep soon after.

I, Rias Gremory being the kind hearted devil I am decided to sneak into his bed to warm him up, okay I admit I want to tease him a bit too.

Thinking about it, They are full of surprises too. I felt a bit of magical energy from them when they first arrived but I didn't expect them to have that much power, they were able to take down that behemoth of a man after all.

Maybe, just maybe they can…

No, let's not think about how to deal with that man for now. My little Issei needs treatment, _~fufufufufu~_

* * *

**And that's the chapter! Issei is getting teased by everyone now!**

**I hope you will see how the power level of our group of friends here, or against a servant (A Berserker no less) at least. Individually they stands no chance against them but together they are more than a force to be reckoned with. The fight scene is a hell for me to write, I think I need a beta who can do fight scene for myself so if you are interested just hit me up (plz).**

**At first I actually planned to hit the 10k word count for this chapter but (due to my own laziness) this has been delayed for far too long!**

**Now, until next time! So long my dear readers!**

**Next Chapter: A Nice Chat with the Devils.**

***Bow down as Issei's mother go to his room to check on him***


	4. Unexpected Incident Regarding Madness

**Again, I'm sorry for the late update. School's been busy with a lot of thing right now. At least I fulfilled my once per month quota. Thank you for the info about Strike Air too.**

**Fair warning for this chapter, things may get a little bloody in here.**

**The quality might be a little bad too, I rushed myself to write this one after all. **

**I will also start shortening words, like Noble Phantasm into NP, Class Card into CC and the likes. Why haven't I been doing it?**

**To FinzDragzer:**** On the matter of our strength, I'm not sure if you meant against fallen angels or Darius III, it was close though, mostly my fault for not saying it clearly. Most of it will be explained in this chapter (and later chapters for the fallen angels). I will also say that it will be a recurring issue about Reika holding back her trump card and her obsession with comeback victory.**

**To xhope14x: ****Thank you, I thought it was half decent really, it could be a lot better but I just don't know how I could do it, that and I was being late on the update.**

**To Lord of Cinders: ****You know what, I'll put all of them down at the bottom of every chapter, tbh I myself am confused as well. Glad to hear you like my story too. I will use that to update the status on CC too.**

**On the topic of pairing of Reika (the protag/heroine of this story), I completely agree about Reika-san (Jack's Master). But remember that this is not the actual Rikudou Reika, its 'Luce Terefall' in the body of Reika, younger and all. She's one of my favorite master too.**

**To Edocsiru :**** Sorry for it, English isn't my first language.**

***Bow down as Miss Hyoudou's panicking voice from upstairs is heard***

* * *

**Install 4: Unexpected Incident regarding Madness**

I woke up as the 'morning' sun hit my eyes. My body felt way too tired. Just what happened yesterday?

Oh right, we stalked Issei on his date, then the canon happened, then Dohnaseek attacked us, then he summoned Darius III with a Class Card, then we got stomped, then I used my NP to heal and buff my friends and I guess we won seeing how I'm sleeping comfortably in my bed in my-

Who the hell changed my clothes.

I bursted out of the room and yell that as loud as possible. There was no reply so I go back to my room to look at the time on my phone. 12:03 is what it says. Today's Monday so everyone is at school.

I changed into the school uniform and walked into the school with Presence Concealment activated. I sneaked my way into my class and sat down on my seat, opening my box of lunch as I drop my stealth and act normal.

"Huh? When did she get here?" One of the classmate noticed me, and as soon as he said that all eyes are on me.

"I was here all along." I said, hiding my nervousness by eating my food. I looked around to notice the absent of my group and Issei.

After I finished my lunch I got up and walked to the Student Council room. There Sona and Tsubaki greets me.

"Good 'morning' Rikudou Reika, may I ask where have you been this morning?" Sona asked.

"Well Souna-san, I'm sure Rias-senpai told you what happened yesterday. I exhausted my Prana and slept until midday where I woke up and got into the school, and by Prana I meant magical energy" I told her, just in case she have never heard of the term.

"I see, Rias did tell me about yesterday's incident. Still… you did miss out the morning today so I'm going to put that in your record" She said with a smile.

"Goodbye to my perfect record I guess." I joked, earning a giggle from her. "Any idea where my friends is?"

"If I were to guess it would be the rooftop, one of the student council member said that they see them going up there." She answered me.

"Is that so, Thank you Souna-san, or should I say Sona-san? They sounds almost the same though. " I lifted the edge of my mouth a little as she look at me confused before turning around to leave.

She 'ahem' to get my attention "Rias left a message saying that she wants to talk to all of you after school, the meeting place is the Occult Research Club." She informed me. I gave her a little bow before actually leaving this time.

* * *

I open the door to the rooftop of the school to see all of them plus Issei eating their lunch. They stopped and turned around as I approach.

"Oh good evening Reika, it's good to see that you are fine." Kaiba said.

"Good evening to you too Kaiba but I must ask first about who was the one that put me into my ni-" I was about to finish my question before a brunette jumps before me.

"Reika-chan are you all right? Yesterday you just suddenly fell asleep. I was so worried something happened." Issei said while looking at me for anything out of place.

"I'm fine Issei-kun, I just ran out of prana, that's all." He looked at me confused as he heard an unfamiliar term. "Prana is magical energy. I ran out of magical energy." I corrected myself.

"Magical energy, they said something about magic too." He look at the rest of my group "Are you guys like… some kind of magician or wizard?" we giggled a bit at his choice of word for it "Did I say something funny?"

"Actually yes." Archer spoke up "From where we are from both terms are used on higher leveled and more orthodox user of the craft. There is magus or mage which is the general term for it but, we are Class Card Users, we use-"I cut him off.

"And that ends the explanation for it. I'm sure she said it yesterday but Sona-san told me that Rias-senpai wants to have a meeting with us after school." I said to them.

"Yeah she did. You got a lot to explain to them." Noah said to me.

"Also, who changed my cloth?" I asked, the tension in the air increased all of the sudden, the Mystic Code nervously raises her hand up while sweating (how did she even sweat).

Everyone turned toward Ruby who is shaking even more than before "Well, I thought that sleeping in that trench coat would be uncomfortable so I took the liberty to do it.. Y-You are not angry right?' she asked me.

"Of course not. I want to thank you for that. It's just that if it were the boys I would have done something to them." I smiled at the winged bow on Noah's head and answered her.

Someone sighed, I turned to see that it was Yori who did it "As insecure as ever. Glad you are as lively as ever." He said.

"Glad you cared for me." I smiled at him. I turned toward the brunette "How about you Issei-kun, is your body feeling fine?" I asked him.

"I think so." He looked at his hands "Rias-senpai told me that she reincarnated me into a devil or something but besides feeling very energetic I don't really feel any difference." He said before looking up at me.

"Good, then I recommend getting mentally ready for this evening's meeting. You are getting introduced to a brand new world you never knew existed after all." He laugh dryly at that. I opened my mouth to start a relatively normal conversation "Can I ask you another question? " He nodded, sitting down on the floor as I do the same. I waited until he put his food into his mouth "What do you think about Rias's boob, you saw it right?" He choked on his food right at that moment.

"Did you really have to do that?" Caesar said as he walk toward Issei and give him a pat on the back.

"No, I just want to do it. Sorry about that Issei-kun." I waved at him.

"Ack, that actually hurts." He said before clearing his throat "Rias-senpai's boob is heavenly. The size and shape, the way it jiggles as she walk, I believe no word other that that is more fitting for it!" He said in a victory pose (Fist raised, hand on his). "I-I'm sorry Reika-chan. I hope I didn't gross you out!"

"No you didn't. How could I be grossed out by someone's honesty, I like that part of yours after all. "How cute, he blushed from that. "Also, is there anything I should know that happened yesterday while I was out?"

* * *

In the evening Kiba came in and invited us to the ORC, whispers of the student echoed throughout the hallway. After a while of walking we arrived at an old but well-kept building. To say the least, it looks way better than I remembered. We walked through the building and arrived at the meeting room (?).

Sitting on the sofa is the cute little mascot of ORC, Toujou Koneko nibbling on snacks.

"T-this girl!" Issei almost shouted.

"Everyone this is Toujou Koneko. Koneko-chan, they are-"And then Kiba starts to introduce us to her.

And while he was doing that Issei and Noah just keeps on staring at her. "Pervert." She called out.

Almost on cue, another voice comes from the part of the wall that has a curtain over it, I blurry figure of a person bathing behind it "Ara~ buchou, it seems like our guesses have arrived." Akeno poked her head out of the curtain "Sit down please, would you like some tea?"

We all gives a nod and she got out of the room to prepare us tea. I sat down on the opposite side of Koneko with Yori at my left and Issei on my right. We all tried sat down but since the number of sofa in this room weren't enough some sat on the back of the sofa or just stand there, on one side of the room.

There is more than one where the perverted boy plus one lolicon stares at Koneko, of course she called out 'pervert' a lot of time during our wait.

Akeno's tea is delicious too, not as good as mine (with EMIYA installed) but still better than most.

And at last she came out. Rias Gremory, the president of the Occult Research Club.

"Looks like I kept you all waiting." She look at the brunette, still drying her hair. "I'm sorry about this, yesterday I was at your house all night so.."

"It's not a problem at all Rias-senpai, it was to heal him up after all." I said to her.

"It seems like you knew about it. I will take a wild guess that you also know a lot of me too." She asked me.

"Pure blooded devil, Heiress of the Gremory family, has a brother who is a Lucifer. Want more surprises?" I answered her.

"To be honest I didn't expect you to know that much." She said. "But then you are magicians aren't you."

"If this much surprises you then you will be bewildered by what's going to come next. And no we are not magicians, I can do some magic tricks though." Yori said jokingly, the heiress reply with a sigh.

"Well let's get to what we are here for. First issei-kun, our ORC welcomes you. Although that is somewhat of a disguise for a meeting place for us. As I have said yesterday, everyone except them-"she point at us "-are devils"

"Question?" Issei said as he raise his hand, Rias nod as confirmation "What does this mean?"

"Well, do you remember anything about the girl named Amane Yuuma?" She asked him.

"You know about Yuuma?" Archer asked her in his place.

"Yes I do. You probably know about her too right. To put it shortly Issei, she is a fallen angel, follower of god who fallen from grace." She said.

"And she was 'ordered' to kill you because you possess a Sacred Gear, something along the line of super power that god created himself." Yori added.

"So... All that...was just to kill me?" The brunette asked, Rias answered with a nod.

Issei went silent for a while. His first girlfriend became one just to play with his emotions before killing him.

I patted his shoulder and comforted him. "I know it's hard to take in but there's no need to be down. That's what friends are for right, we'll cheer you right up, and if we didn't I'm sure Rias's heavenly boobs will do." He give me a dry chuckle, he's smiling now.

Rias also chuckles "Of course I will do, he's a part of my peerage now so I won't allow him to be down."

Things follow the canon for the most part, Rias tell him about devil, their society, about Sacred Gear and all that stuff.

"Now, since we got that out of the way let's get to the elephant in the room shall we?" Samuel called out to her.

She sighed, the tension skyrocketed as eyes are on me. "Ask away." I said.

She went into thinking for a second, there is a lot to ask after all.

"Firstly then, Who are you?"

"Class Card Users, unorthodox mages who uses Class Cards to fight."

"Those cards you used, Is that your Sacred Gear?"

"No, Class Cards are artifacts created by our grandmaster, don't ask a thing about him please."

"What can they do?"

"Well, they summon Heroic Spirits, heroes from the past into our body, giving us their experience, abilities and weapons."

"How much power do you get when using these card?"

"We only got some of their power. With some card we can't even use their skill or NP at all."  
"NP?"

"Noble Phantasm, a Heroic Spirit's trump card basically. Like the thing I used yesterday."

"And would you mind telling me what it is?"

"It's a party wide buff and heal."

"What is that giant you fought yesterday?"

"A Shadow Servant, basically a weaker version of a Heroic Spirits. That giant of a man is Darius III, the rival of Alexander the Great."

"How strong is he compared to you?"

"If we all gang up and coordinate our attacks we could win easily, but alone we're as good as dead. If I have to compared each of us were about 50% of full strength."

"Why were you there yesterday?"

"We were stalking Issei on his date. Sorry I 'can't' save you by the way."

"I-It's no problem Reika-chan. Don't worry about it."

"Why did you stalk him?"

"We just want to see how his first date will go out. As we all know it didn't go that well."

"Can I ask something Buchou?"

"Go ahead Kiba."

"Does one of your card have any heroes who is skilled with a sword? I want to know how well I fare against them."

"We do Kiba, we have a lot of them. I think we can spar tomorrow if that's what you want."

"Your lunch, they smells very good. Did you make them?"

"Yes Koneko-chan, in fact I am the designated chef of our household. If you want I can make some for you tomorrow."

We then talked about a lot of things, some more things about CC but it's mostly stuffs that people would ask when they found a new friend. I didn't reveal everything though, one of those being the identity of the Heroic Spirits in the card

"Oh, look at the time, it's this late already." Akeno said as she looked at the clock, Caesar who was standing near the window opened the curtain, revealing the moonlit sky to us.

"Well then I guess that wrap up this session of Q&A I guess." I said to Rias.

"I agree, but are you sure that giving us, devils, this much information about your powers is a good idea?" I get where she is coming from, information is power after all.

"Of course I am. Besides, I can make you forget everything about us in an instant."

She gave me a nervous grin

"Goodbye everyone! See you tomorrow." Noah was the first to hop out of the room. We follow him after saying our goodbye.

"Reika, can I ask you something." Rias called me before I went out.

"Sure, I mean we have been doing this for the last 3 hours. Damn we talked a lot." I relied to her.

"Would you like to be a part of my peerage? Surely you know that being a devil has a lot of benefits."

Here comes the line, I was starting to wonder when she will ask me.

"As much as I want to accept I will have to politely decline."

"A-And why is that?"

"It's something along the line of Pride, I am proud of my humanity, you are proud of your devil…ni..t..y? Whatever it's called, I hope you understand my decision."

"I-I see then, I was hoping you would take my offer. Then what about your friends, do they want to become one?" She

"You will get a similar answer from them, just give up."

"All right, have a safe trip home."

"You too, senpai." I waved at everyone before leaving the door.

About a minute later the heiress sighed.

"Is there anything wrong buchou?" The Gremory knight asked.

"I don't know why but that girl, I keep getting a weird vibe from her. It's like I am staring at a murderer or something." Rias replied.

"But that can't be it! There's no way Reika-chan is someone who will do something like that!" Issei shouted while standing up.

"Calm down Issei-kun, I'm sure Buchou have a reason for saying that." The black haired girl calm Issei down.

"Thank you Akeno. Issei, I didn't say that she is a murderer, I just... I felt her mana and it's one of the strangest one I have found. Her mana gave off two feeling. One of them is normal but the other one, It doesn't feel like it belongs to her at all." She explained, that got all the member thinking.

"Is it possible that it is related to the Class Cards they mentioned?" KIba commented.

"That might be possible, but the problem is-"

"The other doesn't give off that feeling despite having the same number of cards in possession, she has the most distinct smell out of everyone." Koneko finished Rias's sentence for her. The redhead nodded in confirm.

"They also introduced themselves as mages right? I'm interested in this 'grandmaster' that gave them those." Akeno said

"Either way today's meeting is over. You can go back home now, rest well, tomorrow will be your first day that you will be working as a devil." She said to the brunette.

"I understand, see you tomorrow everyone." He bows to Rias before leaving the door. Unknown to all that a shadow is listening to them.

* * *

"It seems like they are suspicious of you, maybe they noticed little Jackie from the way they speak." Caesar reported what he heard from his clone.

"And they are not talking about my obvious 'bane of their existence' weapon at all?" The feminine Haruhika asked him.

"I used Information Erasure on it before I fell unconscious, seems like my practice paid off." I said proudly. "Best daughter for the win."

In the one year I have been in this world I have practiced the two skills I got from Jack a lot, I can active Presence Concealment with just a thought and Information Erasure can work passively for those I deemed dangerous, I can focus my mind on just one thing in particular and everyone but the owner or anything along that line of that will forget informations about it, took a lot of prana to do so though.

"Oh, they are talking about that topic now."

"A-Ranked Presence Concealment's a true champ." Kaiba mutters.

After a while of walking from there we came back home. I cooked our dinner, played some games after we ate, as usual.

After finishing our gaming hour we went straight to the training ground. The daily roll is rigged as usual. Yori called everyone's attention before we went into the Chaldea Gate.

"Everyone, I think we need to step up our games." I was somewhat surprise, or not since it is him speaking.

"Why may I ask?" Samuel asked him.

"Yesterday, when we fought against Darius, I realized although we are quite strong, we're aren't strong enough. We needed to basically gang up 7-to-1 on him to get on an equal ground."

"True, I managed to land that final blow because of that after all." Kaiba frowned after saying it.

"We still managed to defeat him, didn't we?" Noah questioned Yori. Ruby flew out and did (what would have looked like) an elderly's sigh.

"If you didn't realize it Noah-san, it was almost all of us on one servant, with us using many NPs in a small time frame."

"With me using all of my prana to boost all of us." I added, she gave me a head chop, I clutched my head in pain "What was that for!?"

"Reika-sama." The Mystic Code replied to me in a cold tone "There is also the matter of you holding back, you could have used Shirou-san to finish him off easily, but you didn't and use Iris-san."

"But-"

"No buts Reika-sama"

"Fine, I will use EMIYA more often." She used her wing to pat my head where she chopped.

"That was what I was about to say, having versatility for supporting is fine and all but you should have a more aggressive style of battle. EMIYA will give you the ability to go fight in the front line and snipe from afar and Enkidu also fits in that role too, you can use 'Age of Babylon' right?"

"Of course I do." It was one of my first NP available to me after all.

"Then let's have you practice using that, all of you too, we need more versatility."

Every one of us Installed into the one that we probably used the least. Brynhildr, MHX, Cursed Arm, Musashi and Lancelot. Caesar is now able to Install Georgios after yesterday's fight.

"Ruby, can I try something?" The boy asked his wand, before pulling out his Berserker card "I think I can do it this time."

"All right then~ go forth Noah-san."

"**Install, Berserker!**" The card glowed and so does his body, when the light goes out his cloth are now replaced with Cu-Alter's Stage One bodysuit, the difference is that this one covers more area. His spiked tail swing around fervently as if he was a happy dog "Oh yeah! Finally I can install a card!" He gave a peace sign to us.

"Damn you look sexy as hell, if only you aren't a boy." Archer said.

Noah's usual smile now turn into a grin "You know, I feel like fighting someone right now." He said as he twirl his spiked spear around, an aura of immense bloodlust can be felt in the air.

"Cu's divine right?" I gave Samuel a nod "Would you kindly..."

"I know, plus he would be a good sparring partner too." I slowly walk toward the madden Noah, I kneel down and put a Lancer card on the ground with my hand over it. "**Install, Lancer**."

The same light glowed and I now donned a white robe covering all of my body except for the back being fully exposed. My body is now made of clay, just like Enkidu.

With my hand still on the ground I put my prana into it. The earth mold itself into weapons of all forms.

Sword, spear, axe, halberd, chains, emerge from the ground and shoot itself at him.

Noah ignored the shouting from Ruby and went straight into all the projectiles coming for him. But just before they hit him, a gust of wind covers him and the attack missed, hitting the wall behind him.

Damn you Protection from Arrows, this means my choices of attack is limited.

I used Enkidu's skill to rearrange my parameters, focusing on Strength and Speed only and completely abandoning Magic. Now with an A+ Rank speed equal to him I create weapons from the ground and approach him, The Berserker installed spins his spear like a drill and thrust it at me.

I managed to get out of its way but the razor of winds around it wounded my arm. My now clay body gathered the soil on the ground and recover the damage.

He swung the crimson spear horizontally which was blocked by two swords in my hands. He pushed harder and broke my weapons. I shoot weapons at him from the ground but they all missed due to Protection from Arrows, I caught an axe from that volley and struck it down on him, He quickly brought Gáe Bolg to swat me away. I saw that coming so I had enough time to rearrange my parameter to enhance my Endurance and Strength, I let go of my axe and caught his spear.

Using this opportunity I created a blade using my clay body from my palm and extend it forward, piercing him in his shoulder. I tried using part of me to create weapons from the ground but they missed.

I got to a conclusion that as long as the weapon I attacked him with is connected to me Protection from Arrows won't work on it, as the skill considered it as part of me and thus it is a melee weapon.

I dashed back to gain distant and absorb clay from the ground into my body and create very long spears. I thought that I will get him with it but Noah either dodged or destroyed all of them. Based on the feeling I got from him he has already given in to Madness Enhancement.

He laughed madly as he finally reach me, I attempted to create a wall of sword to defend myself but he tore right through it. Chains erupted from my body and moves around to bind him but his speed outclassed them, I was taken by surprise as a spear goes through my chest from behind.

A normal person would have died from, that but with my current body I was fine for the most part.

I Ignored the pain, grabbing the spear with my hand and create the chains of heaven to bind him, I gathered Prana to strengthen the Chains through Reinforcement magecraft (I got it from using Iri and EMIYA a lot) and swung him around the room before slamming him onto the ground.

"You calm now?" I ask him beyond a cloud of dust that surrounds him, that feeling from Madness Enhancement still present in the air.

Runic symbols glowed, the wind blew the dust away revealing him with his injuries slowly being healed.

How was he able to use runes? I get that Cu can use it but I don't think he is sane enough to use it, well EX ranked ME has differing effects and the word madness has a broad meaning so I guess that's how.

He starts to chuckle like a mad warrior, walking towards me while cracking his knuckle "You know Reika, this is probably the most fun I had while fighting. But let's-"

"Please don't say that you want go all out." I interrupted him before he finishes his sentence, He grinned in respond.

"You know me so well…" He took a deep breath before roaring aloud, the ground shook as my very core is shaken. My mind getting restless from it, I could sense that a skill was behind it. He used Madness of the Spirits.

His eyes glowed and while I was shaking on my feet he shook off the loose chains that was restraining him. Bloodlust flooded out from Gáe Bolg and he threw it. I barely caught it before he appeared in front of me and punched me in the stomach. My body was about to be sent flying backward but he grabbed my hair and pull me toward him, he repeated this multiple times before kicking me into a wall.

I quickly healed my body and rearrange my parameters once more. Now I focus on only Magic and Speed. I blinked forward and pass him, creating chains and piercing him with it.

I extend my hand backward and shoot out swords from my body, I controlled the ground and attack him with the chains of heaven from all direction.

And his respond to it? He danced around all of those and destroyed all of them within a heartbeat.

He turned toward me trying to attack but giant swords appeared from the ground and drove itself into his stomach.

I pulled out a card and Include it. It was Vlad's spear that appeared in my hand.

I wrapped some of the chains attached to my body to it and throw it at him. He caught the blade with his hand and throw it aside, getting only a tiny scratch from it but that was enough for what I wanted to do.

"**Kazikli Bey!**" I activated the NP of Vlad the Impaler. Stakes made of wood, bone and blood impaled him from the inside almost everywhere.

He caught up blood and fell down on one knee, giving me time to catch my breath.

"Come on Noah, If this keeps up it won't be a good thing for you." I spoke to him to see if his sanity has return to him or not. Sadly the answer was the latter as he just got up like all of the things in his body were nothing.

"Too bad my friend." A blood-colored mist-like aura build up around him as he shouted "I will slaughter you, WITHOUT MERCY!"

I sighed as I the mist engulfed him, I kneel down and a circle of gold and green light appeared around me.

"Liberating all curses-"

"The evocation is the breath of the planet-"

"Without moderation, BE PREPARED TO CHALLENGE DESPAIR!"

"I will walk together with the humans."

"HERE I COME! **CURRUID COINCHENN!**" The armor of that was the Beast of the Billows's skeleton appeared on him as a armor, the eyes hidden behind the mask glowed red as his giant claws prepare to rip me apart.

"Therefore ― **Enuma Elish**!" I jumped upward, chains spiraled around and fused with my body, changing it into a linchpin of light the size of a car. Dropping down on him.

The Beast of Crunching Deathtusk struck with the force of a speeding truck at the giant divine construct. He reflected me away after some struggled while his body glowed gold for a couple second, changing my direction but with I moved at an impossible angle and attack him once more.

I flew a great distance from him, gathering momentum and turn around, rearrange my parameter for the next attack. My Strength, Speed and Magic all became A+ rank at the cost of making my Endurance and Luck became E rank.

I gave my all on this one last attack, I blurred and struck him with blinding speed, the chains restrained him and his card ejected itself from his body.

That was what would have happened but I missed, a gust of wind kicked up and he 'dodged' that attack.

I realized that first attack I made activated my NP, and so this attack was just a normal one, a normal attack. I 'threw' myself as a projectile and PfA activated in respond to that attack.

Noah now has the biggest bloodlust-filled smile I have ever seen. I tried to rearrange my parameters but I was too late

I lost.

He madly clawed at me, ripping parts of me apart. He pulled his arm back and pushed it in to me, red spears spouted out from me. "How does it feel, getting stabbed from the inside?" He whispered before throwing me on the ground beneath him.

My body turned back into a human one, all bloodied and bleeding from everywhere. My body starts to feel cold from the blood lost as the Lancer card was ejected from my body.

Just before he brought his claws down on me a giant spear pushed him away from me.

Yori stood before me as the rest took him by surprise and pin him down. Ruby ejected the Berserker card out of him and he turns normal.

"You okay? I mean, you look all messed up at a lot of places." Yori asked me as he lifted me up, in a princess style out of all thing. I my everywhere hurts right now so I just let him do as he want.

"Welp, I lived somehow. You okay there Noah?" I asked the pink haired boy.

"Y-Yeah, sorry I kinda went nuts on you. I couldn't control myself." He said weakly, his face looking at the ground.

"I'm sure you didn't want that to happen and that's okay."

"Reika, I think we have another thing to train." Yori said looking at Noah "We need to learn how to control ourselves when we used a Berserker card, if that happens again it would be a fatal thing for us."

"Yeah, now that's two incident with a Berserker in a row, we wouldn't want a third for any reasons. Especially since the two Berserker that can now be installed have a Lawful–Insane alignment while the other is a battle maniac." Samuel spoke up.

"Right, please take me to bed so I can rest, it hurts like hell right now." I said to the boy who is holding me.

"Right away Reika-sama~" Ruby flew and grabs the neck of my cloth and flew away, dropping me in my room.

She pulled out a card, an Archer Class Card, out of nowhere and said '**Install**' and transform into a perfect replica of Chloe.

"I'm surprised, how did you do that?" I asked her.

"It's a function that Grandmaster gave me when he gave me to Noah-san. For what reasons I don't know." Ruby spoke to me, the voice I heard was that of Chloe.

"So that's how you changed my clothes yesterday, cool."

"Of course it is, I was just as surprised as you are when I discovered it. Also, don't tell Noah-san about it, he hasn't known about it yet. Now, let's get you cleaned up shall we?"

I was expecting her to do some kind of perverted act but she didn't. She just normally cleaned me up in the bath and bandaged my wound for me. When she finished it she just laid me on the bed.

I looked toward the moon from the window on the wall and I call out to the tanned girl "Ruby…"

"Yes Reika-sama?"

I think of what to talk to her, I wanted to ask her the one thing that has been bugging be since forever. But I shook my head "Nothing."

"Alright then. Now Reika-sama, did you remembered our promise?"

"About the deal on you creating Nameless CC for us?" I remembered it clearly, I never go back on a deal I made after all. "It was to give you prana an amount of prana once very week right?"

She smiled "I'm glad you remembered it. Now then.." She moved onto the bed, riding on top of my body.

"Ruby, what are you doing?"

"What we have just talked about, you will be giving me prana, you won't go back on your words right."

"Yes Ruby but I have a problem with the method I think you will be usi-"Before I finished my sentence she silenced me, she put her tongue in my in my mouth and did a French kiss.

I struggled to break away from her but with my current condition I was unable to even move her. And with Chloe's devilish technique my nerves felt like it was on fire.

As everyone was about to sleep they heard a faint sound of a moan.

* * *

**List of Class Card**

_Bold text meant it is newly acquired_

-Luce Terefall / Rikudou Reika

Saber: Arthur Pendragon Prototype (Include)

Archer: EMIYA (Install)

Lancer: Enkidu (Install)

Rider: Medusa (Unable)

Caster: Irisviel Von Einzbern (Install)

Assassin: Jack the Ripper (N/A)

Berserker: Vlad III (Include)

Extra Class: Meltlilith (Unable)

-Haruhika Yori

Saber: Altria Pendragon Alter (Install)

Archer: Tomoe Gozen (Install)

Lancer: Brynhildr (Install)

Rider: Quetzalcoatl (Unable)

Assassin: Osakabehime (Unable)

Caster: Tamamo no Mae (Install)

Berserker: Minamoto no Raikou(Unable)

Extra Class: Okita Souji Alter (Install)

-Haruhika Yoru

Saber: Gawain (Include)

Archer: Arjuna (Include)

Lancer: Valkyrie (Include)

Rider: Achilles (Unable)

Caster: Anastasia Nikolaevna Romanova (Unable)

Assassin: Mysterious Heroine X (Install)

Berserker: Hijikata Toshizo (Unable)

Extra Class: Katsushika Houkusai (Install)

-Samuel Oliver Barber

Saber: Altria Pendragon (Unable)

Archer: Gilgamesh (Unable)

Lancer: Cu Chulainn (Install)

Rider: Iskandar **(Include)**

Caster: Medea (Include)

Assassin: Hassan Of Cursed Arm (Install)

Berserker: Hercules (Unable)

Extra Class: Jeanne d'Arc Alter (Install)

-Caesar JJ TheThird

Saber: Lancelot (Include)

Archer: Ishtar (Include)

Lancer: Ereshkigal (Include)

Rider: Georgios **(Install)**

Caster: Mephistopheles (Include)

Assassin: Hassan of Hundred Faces (Install)

Berserker: Xiang Yu (Unable)

Extra Class: Mysterious Heroine XX (Unable)

-Archer Kuriboh

Saber: Sigurd (Include)

Archer: Robin Hood (Unable)

Lancer: Altria Pendragon (Install)

Rider: Martha (Unable)

Caster: Zhuge Liang (Include)

Assassin: King Hassan (Unable)

Berserker: Lancelot (Install)

Extra Class: Sherlock Holmes (Install)

-Noah Schroeder

Saber: Altria Pendragon Lily (Unable)

Archer: Chloe Von Einzbern (Unable)

Lancer: Medusa Lily (Unable)

Rider: Ozymandias 'Lily' (Unable)

Caster: Illyaviel Von Einzbern (Include)

Assassin: Hassan of Serenity (Unable)

Berserker: Cu Chulainn Alter **(Install)**

Extra Class: Sitonai (Unable)

-Kaiba Zneak

Saber: Miyamoto Musashi (Install)

Archer: James Moriaty (Install)

Lancer: Scathach (Include)

Rider: Ivan the Terrible (Unable)

Caster: Merlin **(Include)**

Assassin: Li Shuwen (Install)

Berserker: Mysterious Heroine X Alter (Include)

Extra Class: Qin Shi Huang (Unable)

* * *

**And that's a wrap! We made a formal introduction with the ORC and Noah finally was able to install a card! Kinda, cuz he almost killed Reika when he did so. Hope you aren't grossed out on the last part of the chapter.**

**Now let's get onto the details of this chapter.**

**The Class Cards gave us about half of the powers a proper Servant have, not all skills and NP are usable and some of the stats are given at their fullest.**

**The reason that Noah gone mad was because he was too overjoyed and haven't been exposed to a full on Install (he had only done one through Ruby) and because of that, some of Cu's bloodlust and battle maniac side got into him via Madness Enhancement.**

**Also in my story mob Shadow Servants from Chaldea Gate will have about 3/10 the power of a proper servant, normal Shadow Servant will have around 5/10 and one from CC will have 8/10.**

**I will try to update the next chapter soon, no promise though.**

**Next Chapter: The exposing of the Nun's panty!**

***Bows down as the kissing devil do her things***


	5. I Am Completely Fine

**Fifth chapter, I'm grinded my time away for summer event, finished many works (school gave me too many works to count) and all that jazz so this chapter is somewhat (read as very) short. **

**I lied about exposing the nun's panty, I was planning to included that in to the end of this chapter supposed to be end, I can't help it with my tight IRL schedule.**

**I will go back and edit the last chapter probably within a week after I upload this chapter.**

**Also I definitely need a beta who can write normal talk scene. I'm not good at conversations myself and my group's conversation IRL is definitely not normal.**

**Let's get to the chapter.**

**To me boi FinzDragzer: I know. I was too rushed to really think about that fight (especially because one of the reasons up there), hope you like the new one more.**

**You don't need to worry about them being weak, they WILL be strong enough to win against stronger opponents even in a one-against-many, and it's just that the time is not now.**

**And it's good to know you are a man of culture.**

**To me boi xhope14x: Thank you, I will try to improve on that part.**

**To me boi HeavenLibrary: YEEEEE BOI!**

**To Miles De: It's just one 10-draw daily and not ten 10-draw daily. It's not that much. At least I think so. Also thank you.**

***Bows down as Reika chases Ruby around the mansion"**

* * *

**Install 5: I Am Completely Fine**

There was a lot of things I want to complain about how yesterday went, especially as a self-proclaimed 'Protector of Loli-s', but since there will be no one who want to listen so I kept myself silenced as we walk to school, with bandages covering almost all of my body and four lunch boxes in hand.

The other three was for Koneko-chan of course, how could I forget to give the little girl her food. It will also be a test to know how delicious my food is without relying on Class Card.

"Are you sure you are fine? This is the second day in a row that you woke up in a terrible condition." Yori asked me.

"Yes, despite looking like this I am completely fine, stop worrying about me." I replied.

"Good morning Reik-Why is the two of you all bandaged up!?* Issei asked in surprise upon seeing me and Noah the way we are.

I took a deep breath and sighed "Yes, for the fifth time I have said this today despite looking like a mummy I am completely fine." I told him.

"And before you ask, we were taking our spar way too seriously and ended up grievously hurting each other. We are fine now. Most of these wounds will heal up today." Noah reassured him.

"They stab each other everywhere from the inside." Kaiba added.

"That... sounds like it hurts."

"It does hurt like hell." We both said it at the same time.

The last two day's incident reminded us of how valuable of an asset a Berserker is. Even at the risk of insanity and the high cost of prana to maintain that form it's still a powerful thing to have. Take Darius for example. With an A in Strength, an A+ in Endurance and B in Speed he is already powerful enough, now put his NP that could both protect and attack for him and Madness Enhancement into account and he is almost unstoppable by most. We only won through sheer luck that the soldiers didn't transform into 'The War Elephant of Death" in time.

And there is also Noah's Cu Alter, Protection from Arrows is a complete fuck you to any projectiles user and Madness of Spirits render most too shaken to do anything. Battle Continuation and his ability to use runes also come in handy in many situations, as I have seen yesterday when he caught me off guard many times.

Our main concern is the insanity that come along with using them. We seriously don't want another incident like that in the middle of a battle.

* * *

"Do you want to come along for a stray devil extermination tomorrow?" The Gremory heiress said to me.

"Huh?" I exclaimed, surprised at the question "Why are you suddenly inviting us for that? I mean, your peerage is enough to take on most strays, I think our presence won't be needed at all."

After school we went straight to the ORC building and just basically played around there. We sat down, eat snacks, watched some anime with Akeno occasionally offering to brew us some tea_. _

Yori did that too poor Kiba, after what felt like minutes of the knight chasing after a flash of light the latter came out tattered and tired while Yori almost blacked out from Prana exhaustion. Both sides seems to have fun for… different reasons.

"Well, I was planning to show issei how we devils fight and what each evil pieces do, but I guess you already knew that." She answered in a low tone, her face indicate that she more or less expected that already.

"Yup. We thought you would do that." I spoke.

The girl sighed, "I feel violated, it's like you knew exactly how I think and I don't really know much about you."

"Is that so? Then would you like to see how we fight? You probably don't get the full picture of how each class fight from just our explanations so I think you would like to come. It's our everyday practice schedule though so it might not be our best that you would see." Rias immediately quirked her head at my direction before smiling and answering me.

"I would love that! It's not often that you would see the power of famous heroes being used after all. You wouldn't mind me bringing my peerage to see you too, right?" She asked me.

"The whole purpose of showing of is to have multiple people see how strong we are, so no we won't mind the company Buchou-san." Archer said, Rias raised her hand up in front of him.

"There is no need to call me that Archer-kun. Since you are technically not part of the ORC, you should call me Senpai, even just Rias is fine." She told the tanned-skin boy, he nods in return.

"How nice of you, then I'll be heading back first then." I said while standing up.

"Making dinner?" Koneko said, making the infamous puppy (or is it kitten) eye.

"Of course, I'll be sure to make extra for you too." I patted her head while answering, her eyes lit up instantly. Seeing how she devoured all of our food on lunch and still wants more I guess this will be quite a hit to our total money.

But that smile, that is why I pledge myself to protect all loli-s on this world. It will be a money well spent.

"Oh my, I have never seen her act like that toward someone's food before. Not to that extend at least." Akeno mutters beneath her breath.

"It's simply because my food is that good, EMIYA's food actual." I told her.

"EMIYA?" She asked.

"The real name of one of the Heroic Spirit in our cards." I answered her. "Though I am practicing cooking without using him."

"Is his cooking really that good?" Rias asked.

"You wouldn't know." And I walked out of the room, heading straight to our mansion.

* * *

I don't know how to think of that, using the power of heroes from the past to cook. Not exactly the most useful of things to do but there's no need to judge how one use their power.

I look toward the little girl whose eyes brim with excitement toward the dinner that is going to be prepared for them.

"For how long has she been doing that?" I asked the silver haired boy of the group.

"Using the card to cook? Almost one year already." He answered.

"Are you interested Buchou?" Akeno walked up to me and asked.

I look at the silver haired girl again before telling her "If her food can make Koneko, the quiet and calm Koneko, that act like that then how can I not be excited too."

"I'm also interested as well, rumors says that her food is even better than one from even the most expensive restaurant in town." Kiba turned toward Koneko who now snapped out of her previous state of mind.

"I-I'm sorry about that." The little girl apologized for daydreaming.

Almost on queue Issei walked into the room in strides, excited about his first work as a devil.

"Good afternoon! Buchou, what is the plan for today?" He walked up and ask me enthusiastically.

"Actually Issei-kun, we have a little change of plans today." The one who answered for me was Noah, skipping steps before standing beside him. "Tonight you'll be seeing us fight, Reika invited the ORC to watch us in our daily grinding session so you'll be coming over to our house."

"Grinding? Whatever, when are we going Noah-chan?" Kiba asked the pinked-hair boy.

"Probably in about another hour. Say Kiba, would you like another spar." Yori said, looking at him and flashing a card with the portrait of a knight in it.

The Gremory knight smiled "Of course, as I have said yesterday I would like to see how well my swordsmanship fare against a hero of legend, even if it is half of what it's supposed to be.

I held the bridge of her nose for a second or two before gently smiling looking at the two, she held out her hand and created a teleportation circle.

With a flash of light they appeared at a empty space near my villa.

"**Install!"** The card in his hand shone and turned into his armor. A black suit like clothing with gold and crimson accent cover his body. His hair are tied in an old samurai like fashion with a red string, his boots are replaced by high heels which made him about 5 centimeter taller and a sword longer than his body on his left hand sheathed.

Kiba looked at the boy before creating two swords in his hands.

"I know this might be rude but may I know the name of that Heroic Spirit?" He asked.

"Gathering intel before fighting I see." He responded jokingly.

"I-I have no such intention-"

"I know, it's not that I mind anyway." He unsheathed his sword and point it toward Kiba, His left hand extended forward and his left hand held the sword in a position as if he is readying for a dash.

I hold my hand up high.

"This Heroic Spirit's name is-"

I swung my hand down signaling the start of this spar

"Okita Souji Alter"

* * *

**Omake: Personal Chef**

On the rooftop of Kuoh Academy the figure of nine students could be seen gathering in a circle with most of the attention being focused on a particular girl with silver hair.

"Itadakimasu." We all said at the same time before opening our lunch boxes.

Koneko had her eyes open wide as she saw the content of the three boxes of food, seeing the variety I had carefully chosen for her.

She looked around to see that all eyes are on her, waiting as if they wanted her to have a taste of them first.

Wasting no time she dug into her lunch**.**

As Koneko put a mouthful of food into her mouth, her taste bud exploded with myriad flavors. She closed her eyes to focus on the heavenly taste of the delicacy in her mouth.

Her euphoric expression made me more than satisfied knowing that even without the use of EMIYA's skill I can make food as good as him.

We watched as all three boxes of lunch disappeared before our eyes as the girl let out a satisfied sigh.

Right before she looked around to see that we still haven't touch ours that is. Her eyes were telling us that she definitely wanted to eat them as she licked her lips, her stomach rumbled as if to say 'Hey! I want to eat more!'.

We hesitantly decided to give our lunchs to the little girl, her eyes sparkled and just like before she devoured them this time she ate them more slowly to enjoy the flavor of it.

"Gochisosama." She said quietly as she finished her meal. I didn't even noticed that I was gently smiling at her.

As she sets down the last box of lunch I made she turns to me with a determined expression.

"Reika-sempai." She called my attention.

"Hai, Reika-san here"

"Will you become my Contracted Magician?" Koneko asked me one of the question I wouldn't expect anyone to ask.

"Eh? Why did you ask that suddenly?" I questioned her back.

"Your food is delicious, I want to eat them every day." She said while staring deep into my eyes as if to hold me in place.

"I could just make one for you every day if you-" Before I could finish my sentence Koneko stood up. "Koneko-chan?"

"That isn't enough, please, become my Contracted Chef, I will even ask Buchou to give you ingredients. I want to eat them for breakfast, lunch and dinner. I beg you, be my Personal Chef." She plead to me.

"Wait hold up, why did it suddenly change to personal chef?!" I shouted.

Tears starts to well up in her eyes as her tiny body starts to shake "You don't want to?" She asked me.

She hits my soft spot exactly. How could I call myself a Protector of Loli-s when you made one cry!

I grabbed her shoulders before putting both my hand on her cheeks, using my finger to wipe out her tears.

"Of course I would like to be one! How could I refuse when I have someone longing for my food that much! You don't even have to ask, the answer will always be YES!" I said with a gentle smile on my face.

The girl starts to cry more, but this time out of joy as a happy smile finds its way to her face, she hugged my with all her force (which hurts my still recovering body).

"Reika-sempai, I love you!" She quietly shout while I was giving her a headpat.

"Now onward to the ORC, we shall have Rias-senpai write up a formal contract for us!" I said with a fist out toward the sky.

"Onward!" She quietly shout again with the same pose as me before lifting me up in a princess style before leaping up the fences of the school rooftop and head straight to the ORC building.

"Well that was one hell of a development. Say, did you guys happen to bring any money?" Archer said looking around at the remaining seven members of the Heavenly Eight. "You kidding me right." He said as no one spoke and a bead of nervous sweat appeared on everyone's face, knowing that they had given away their only lunch.

* * *

**List of Class Card**

Bold text meant it is newly acquired

-Luce Terefall / Rikudou Reika

Saber: Arthur Pendragon Prototype (Include)

Archer: EMIYA (Install)

Lancer: Enkidu (Install)

Rider: Medusa (Unable)

Caster: Irisviel Von Einzbern (Install)

Assassin: Jack the Ripper (N/A)

Berserker: Vlad III (Include)

Extra Class: Meltlilith (Unable)

-Haruhika Yori

Saber: Altria Pendragon Alter (Install)

Archer: Tomoe Gozen (Install)

Lancer: Brynhildr (Install)

Rider: Quetzalcoatl (Unable)

Assassin: Osakabehime (Unable)

Caster: Tamamo no Mae (Install)

Berserker: Minamoto no Raikou(Unable)

Extra Class: Okita Souji Alter (Install)

-Haruhika Yoru

Saber: Gawain (Include)

Archer: Arjuna (Include)

Lancer: Valkyrie (Include)

Rider: Achilles (Unable)

Caster: Anastasia Nikolaevna Romanova (Unable)

Assassin: Mysterious Heroine X (Install)

Berserker: Hijikata Toshizo (Unable)

Extra Class: Katsushika Houkusai (Install)

-Samuel Oliver Barber

Saber: Altria Pendragon (Unable)

Archer: Gilgamesh (Unable)

Lancer: Cu Chulainn (Install)

Rider: Iskandar (Include)

Caster: Medea (Include)

Assassin: Hassan Of Cursed Arm (Install)

Berserker: Hercules (Unable)

Extra Class: Jeanne d'Arc Alter (Install)

-Caesar JJ TheThird

Saber: Lancelot (Include)

Archer: Ishtar (Include)

Lancer: Ereshkigal (Include)

Rider: Georgios (Install)

Caster: Mephistopheles (Include)

Assassin: Hassan of Hundred Faces (Install)

Berserker: Xiang Yu (Unable)

Extra Class: Mysterious Heroine XX (Unable)

-Archer Kuriboh

Saber: Sigurd (Include)

Archer: Robin Hood (Unable)

Lancer: Altria Pendragon (Install)

Rider: Martha (Unable)

Caster: Zhuge Liang (Include)

Assassin: King Hassan (Unable)

Berserker: Lancelot (Install)

Extra Class: Sherlock Holmes (Install)

-Noah Schroeder

Saber: Altria Pendragon Lily (Unable)

Archer: Chloe Von Einzbern (Unable)

Lancer: Medusa Lily (Unable)

Rider: Ozymandias 'Lily' (Unable)

Caster: Illyaviel Von Einzbern (Include)

Assassin: Hassan of Serenity (Unable)

Berserker: Cu Chulainn Alter (Install)

Extra Class: Sitonai (Unable)

-Kaiba Zneak

Saber: Miyamoto Musashi (Install)

Archer: James Moriaty (Install)

Lancer: Scathach (Include)

Rider: Ivan the Terrible (Unable)

Caster: Merlin (Include)

Assassin: Li Shuwen (Install)

Berserker: Mysterious Heroine X Alter (Include)

Extra Class: Qin Shi Huang (Unable)

* * *

**As much as I hate to do it I have to leave you with a cliffhanger. **

**Before anyone ask, I know that Okita Alter is an Alter Ego. The answer for why there is a knight portrait will be revealed later.**

**Next chapter: A clash of two speeding knights!**

***Bows down as Reika magically prepare about thirty people worth of dinner***


	6. Speeding Swords

**A bit short but I managed to make one with the spare time I have. Also stop talking about how they are weak plz, they will be stronger later.**

**Now regarding FGO, I manage to get another 5-star that is Da Vinci Lily! Don't you think it's weird that I managed to get her with just 90 quartz but Melt Lancer took me 330 quartz? Also can we get some 'F' for IRL Noah who tried to get Merlin but only got 5 Sumanai-s (Seigfried), poor guy deserve more.**

**To FinzDragzer: ****Just think that they are wearing a male version of their outfit.**

**To Auxiliary Nexus: I know, I made them too weak than they are supposed to be but keep up with me.**

***Bows down as the curtain rises* (I should use this one more)**

* * *

**Install 6: Speeding Swords**

The one who made the first move is me.

Still holding my stance I dash forward and tries to disarm Kiba with an upward swing with my oversized katana (seriously, how does Okita Alter just swings this around so casually, this thing is heavy!).

Kiba, who didn't expect that in time had his sword launched out of his hand, but he quickly conquered up another sword and blocked another swing of my sword.

When I was about to retreat backward to gain some distance for another lunge he use that as an opportunity to go on the offensive. First was an overhead slash that was easily blocked by my katana, as he put his force into that another sword appeared in his left hand and he swung it sideways. Planting my feet firm into the ground I let my right hand off the sword, using the plated steel on the back of my glove I redirect it so that it went past me.

I quickly give him a jab in the stomach which made him flinch and with both my hands on my sword I swung it, breaking his swords and getting a shallow cut on his chest, it seems like he was able to jump back in time.

'_Not bad'_ I thought _'Despite being a glass cannon he took my hit quite well, granted it wasn't like my usual Prana enhanced strikes but I'm confident that it would break a normal person's arm, he is a devil after all.'_

I took the same stance as before and flashed step before him, he already has two swords ready for defense but they are a fruitless attempt before me. Faster than even my eyes can see I perform two attacks just above the handle of whose two swords in his hand, leaving them nothing but the handles without the blades.

From a spectator's view all they would see if an after image of me swinging at him two times in a fraction of a second.

I pushed my arms forward, if not because he moved his head to the side at the last second it would have impaled him on his head.

Twisting the sword in my hand so that the sharp side of my katana is toward him I swung aiming to decapitate him.

Of course not actually since this is just a spar and I fully intended to stop my blade just before it actually does that.

But the Gremory Knight had other plan in mind, creating a sword and was harder than all that he has created so far he blocked that swing. Using his free left hand he moved it toward he and a sword is pointing at my neck.

We were in a deadlock.

Kiba slow down his breathing and I stare at him without breaking a sweat. After he finally caught his breath he start to talk to me "Well that was dangerous isn't. If I hadn't reacted in time you would have already killed me." He said it with a fake smile and he tries to push back my sword.

'_He has good strength.'_

I put strength into my arm and push his sword back with a struggle.

'_He has good speed.'_

"I kinda went with my guts feeling and trust that you would be able to do it. A Knight's specialty is speed isn't it." I answered him.

"That and my skill in swordsmanship is the thing I am proud of, I have been training with them for a long time." He has a proud look on his face when he said that.

'_His sword skill is even better than me and Reika.'_

"I'm pretty sure that I have the advantage in this situation, I guess it's my victory." Kiba said with confident. Of course in a normal match between two swordfighter Kiba would definitely be the winner of the match.

'_But…'_

"I wouldn't be so sure if I were you." I said with a slight mocking tone.

"What do you mean by-" Before he could finish I disappeared in a flash.

'_Both me and Reika are stronger and faster than him, and also...'_

Using 'Furthest Earth' I got myself out of that by going through the tiny opening around my back and appeared behind him, already in the same lunging stance as before.

"**Sword Birth!**" He yelled as a giant magical circle covers the entire field, leaving the spectators out of it, and the ground gave birth to numerous swords, leaving no escape for me.

But just as I have said…

'_We have more tricks up our sleeves, even with just from one card.'_

Those attempts are all but fruitful attempts to attack me.

I disappeared again, but this time instead of appearing behind him I appeared as a storms of flashes that resembles sword cuts. Attacking him at the speed of light from everywhere and clearing the area of his many creations.

Getting a final dash my form was able to be seen again before I charged up my katana with crackling magical energy

'_What was the name of this attack again?'_ I pondered for a second before giving up.

"I don't know how I forgot its name but eat this! **Purgatory Blade Requi-**" Before I could unleash it though I felt a heavy smack on the back of my head.

Clutching my head I turn back to see Noah with a paper fan on his hand.

"Are you trying to kill him?" He said while slapping it in his hand.

I look toward Kiba to see him on his knees, using a sword to balance himself being wounded all over, a small pool of blood and his uniform torn up.

Noah then walk over to him and inscribe multiple runes he learned from using Cu Alter around the blond, the cloth and wounds start to heal up but stopped after a short while.

"I'm sorry, this is the most I can do right now." He said while helping him get up.

"Don't fret it Noah-chan, at least all the wounds are closed." He reassured him, I walk toward him in order to apologize to him but he raised a hand to stop me "Its okay, that was just a little accident."

"An accident that could have killed you." Noah said "But I'm sure he didn't meant to do that."

"Sorry about that, usually when I spar with Reika using this card she would be able to dodge or reflect around half of them and would be able to block the beam. It's the good ol' case of muscle memory." I said while scratching my cheeks, I walked with Kiba and sar down at one of the chairs around the manor.

"H-Half? Just how strong is Reika-chan." Issei asked.

"Surprisingly she is the weakest of us, she was able to do it because her card has a skill called 'Mind's Eye' which lets her calmly analyze her surrounding." Archer said.

I remembered a certain information our leader told me about a certain Knight of the Gremory and I decided to ask her about it.

But before I could ask her about it she had a question for me.

"By the way Yori, It seems like you haven't been taking in the ambient magical energy in the air, why is that?" She asked.

All of us take a look at each other before I answer.

"W-Well Rias-san, there is a little.. problem with that." I answered her.

"What is it?"

"We don't know how to do that."

"What?!" She shouted out in surprise.

"Yep you heard that right. We don't know how to channel ambient magical energy into our body." Samuel said with a shrug.

"B-But how? That's like the most basic thing that everybody learns first!"

"To be honest we were just given the cards and dropped into Kuoh last year with little to no instructions on how to do basically everything. Even when we did ask Zelretch he just disappeared into flashes of colors." He answered.

"Well, I guess that's fair." Rias sighed.

"Ara Ara Then should we teach you how to do it then." Akeno offered us with a giggle.

"Really?"

"Yep! It's not difficult anyways. Oh my, I did not expect I will be able to teach a magician how to channel mana, I'm beyond honored." She said with her hand on her chin in a thinking pose.

"Be honored then as I, Noah Schroeder begs for your guidance on this matter!" The pink haired boy goes back to his playful side as he says that.

She chuckled before signaling us to go over to her. "Well it actually is very simple, way more than most people think it is. You just use some of your own magical energy to absorb the ambient one surrounding you. But that coming from someone who is part of a race that is made from said energy doesn't mean much though." She walks up and grab Noah's hand. I'm guessing she is circulating her Od into Noah's body for demonstration. "Now try to do that yourself." She lets go of his hand and walks up to Kaiba to do the same.

Noah closed his eyes and starts to do what Akeno did. His Od begins to become more noticeable as his body begins to suck up prana.

"Woah this feels, good. Amazing even. Like power is coursing through my veins." The boy said looking at his hands, light green lines that looks like Magic Circuit appeared all around his body.

"Except literally? I felt the same way too." Kiba said.

"Would you look at that, It seems like you have a natural talent for it."

"See that Ruby? I am actually good at something!" He said to the Mystic Code on his head only to find that she is not there. "Have any of you seen Ruby?"

"The talking wand? If I remembered correctly she went with Reika-chan when she left." The Gremory said.

"Come on! I finally did something and she isn't here to see it." He looked genuinely sad saying that.

We took turns practicing how to do that for around an hour probably, apparently Noah seems to be the best out of us while Yoru was the worst at it. We only stopped when we heard a rumbling noise from Koneko's stomach.

"Hungry." Was her only respond.

"It has been almost two hours already, we should head to our mansion now." I said looking at my phone.

"We better not keep her waiting any longer then." Rias-senpai walked up and created a magic circle to teleport us to the ORC room.

"Buchou, why didn't you just teleport us to their house?" Issei asked.

I clicked my tongue as I realized why "It's probably because we have a bounded field around our house, from what Ruby told us it has a very potent teleportation disruption and warding effect on it."

"Bounded field?" Issei asked.

"Think of it as a giant barrier than detects invader surrounding the mansion, our's also prevent entrance with teleportation and makes you not want to wander around there by averting your attention to not be on our mansion." I answered him.

"Also we don't know where it is, probably because of the warding effect." She answered

"I guess we have to walk then." Koneko energetically walked out of the room before leaning her head back to look at me. "What are we waiting for senpai, please lead the way."

* * *

To be honest, I really want to know just what are they doing to take this long.

Even with the miscalculations on my part on trying to make foods with the skill of EMIYA while not Installing him makes the process takes more than half an hour longer there is still no signs of them appearing at the mansion.

It is about to be two hours since I arrived home and the dinner will start to get cold if they don't come soon. For the sake of the root which I have no desire of wanting to reach I have spent much effort into making them.

"Ne˜, Can I eat them? This feels like we are wasting good food here." The tanned girl on the sofa just outside the dining room said.

Right, can't forget that Ruby here helped me with cooking all of these food. Although she was a bit shaky about how she was unfamiliar with the being in the kitchen but I must say that she is trying her hardest. I manage to finish the food way faster because of her.

"You know, I am starting to get very hungry too."

"Then!" She spring herself up from the sofa she was laying down on to the chair at the table with chopsticks ready.

"No." I give her a head chop before she was able to dig into one of the bowl of food. "As much as I want to eat too we have to patiently wait for them before we can eat."

"Geez that hurts alright! Also I told you that I want to keep this form a secret didn't I!" She shouted at me.

"That's fair enough I guess." I walked behind the counter and prepared another serving for her and put it on the table.

"Itadakimasu!" She immediately dig into the food without delay. "DELICIOUS! So this is what a food taste like. Finally after just looking at Illya-san eating Shirou-san's food for eternity I have tasted it!"

"Right, you are a wand. Since I have allowed you the pleasure of food can you spoil some info about your adventure in Miyu's world for me?"

"For hitting me just now I won't tell you it." She said with a smug look on her before going back to eating.

I smiled and sat back reading some manga I bought.

Though my mind weren't focused on it right now. I was thinking about something unrelated to it. I was thinking about how to be stronger without turning into a devil. I mean, the idea is good but I'm not going to just throw away my humanity away just for power, it's one of the only things I have left of my former life after all.

Should I try to forcefully push my body to its very limit to improve myself? Or should I try a safer method.

"You are making that face again."

"Huh?"

"You always make that face when you think about something, is anything all right?" Ruby said with a frown

I hearing that. "It's nothing trust me."

The tanned devil stared at me pouting, sighing as she realized I won't open my mouth "If you have anything you want to vent out you can come to me, I'm all ears!" Ruby said, closing one of her eyes and holding a thumb up with a smile.

"Thank you Ruby." After I said that I felt the presence of 12 people coming close to the mansion via our Bounded Field. "FINALLY THEY ARE HERE!" I shouted with joy.

Ruby slowly eat the rest of her food before uninstalling Chloe "Thank you for the good! I'll go greet them." With the she flew toward the front yard.

I pick up her empty bowl and went to the kitchen to clean it.

As devils crossed the border of the bounded field they froze in place, their bodies tense up for some reason.

"Something is wrong?" I asked them.

"Nothing, it's just that I weren't expecting so much mana to be around in the air." The heiress answered.

"Yeah, it was overwhelming." Issei said holding his arms as if it was cold.

"Maybe it is because devils are a mana sensitive species?" Archer asked.

"Maybe it is just that if not for the fact that the mana outside of here is already a lot, this place felt overly saturated with it. Including the fact that Kuoh is on a leyline it all just doesn't make sense to have so much of it around here." Rias said, she held up one of her hand and create a ball of energy the size of my head. "I used my own magical energy around a quarter of what I normally used and the effect is even greater than what it can normally create."

"Oh, that is… surprising." I said with a flat tone.

"This might explain why you have not as much Od, that's what you call it right, as you would have if you were a normal magician. You always train in your mansion right?" She asked me.

"Yep, always."

"So that's why, since you always have this much mana in the air around you your body becomes dependent on it and your magic circuit doesn't develop." She explain "If I were to live here I would become stronger as our kind lives of mana but for a human it becomes more of a demerit than an actual benefit."

"That is surprising! Zelretch I know you are watching tell me what were you thinking when making this bounded field, answer me!" I shouted at the sky uselessly, after neither hearing nor seeing anything out of the ordinary I let my head hang down.

I shook when a hand landed on my head, looking up I see that Rias-senpai is giving me a headpat.

"Don't be so down about that, I didn't say there's no benefit at all, Yori-kun" She said, removing her hand when she see that the other has already continued walking.

Issei hit me with his elbow lightly. "It seems like I have a competitor for gaining Buchou's attention, I won't be going easy on you alright?" He said jokingly.

"Yeah yeah whatever. Say have you made up your mind?" I asked him.

"About what?"

"Who will be your main wife?" He was about to choke on his own saliva if not for the fact that he was ready for some weird stuff coming from me.

He groaned as we start to follow everyone else "Why did you have to bring that up?"

"Because that will be very important in the future with your dream of becoming a harem king. Also because one of

my best friend is potentially said main wife." I quickly answered.

"Well, the main.. wife is…." The brunette was silent after that.

This might be a problem in the future, if he was too indecisive he may end up not choosing anyone at all. For the good future of either Rias or Reika I have to help him in some way.

But that will have to be for later since we arrived at the front gate.

"Hey what were you doing to take this long? A cold food is not good food is it." Ruby greeted us. "Welcome back everyone! Also Devils of Kuoh, I, Ruby the Kaleidostick and sidekick of Noah Schroeder, formally welcome you to our residence."

"I, Rias of the Gremory Bloodline and the president of the Occult Research club, am honored to be invited to your mansion." She locked eyes with the floating Ruby (don't ask me how that is possible) before both laughed "What's with the formality." She said after holding back herself.

"Well, I just wanted to say it, let's get inside shall we?" She coiled around Noah's arm and drag us into the house.

* * *

"Is it even possible for food to be this good! This is even better than mother's" Issei said while stuffing his mouth with food.

"Eat slowly Issei-kun, but I totally agree with you, this food is even better than some of the famous restaurant I have eaten." Kiba ate his food slowly, tasting every bit of the food in front of him.

"It seems like I have to brush up my cooking skills, as a senpai I can't let myself be beaten my kouhai." Akeno said holding a hand on her cheek.

"So this is the power of a Heroic Spirit's cooking, this would put the chef back at home to shame." Rias, lost into the deliciousness of the food unconsciously.

"Yummy." Said Koneko who had devoured what amounts to three person worth of food within a minute.

"Slow down all of you, the food is not going anywhere." I said with a rice paddle in my hand ready to serve another serving of food after I finished mine.

""BUT THEY ARE SO GOOD!"" All of them said.

"Yes we know, jealous that we get to eat this everyday aren't you?"

"You bet we are!" Issei said.

Koneko hold her empty bowl out to me, I grab it and put more rice in it and put it down for her.

I noticed that we are running out of food and I used up all of the ingredients we have left, it's still is around 4 hours until midnight so I decided to go out and buy more (since Koneko looked sad when she heard that).

* * *

Man I wished I dragged one of the them out with me because I bought too much and my arms hurts right now, for getting to see the little sliver haired girl's smile though it will be worthed.

But along the way back home a figure blocks my way. It was one wearing a fedora with black feathery wings on his back.

'_Shit! What is Dohnaseek doing here?!' _I sweared in my mind, dropping my groceries on the ground before reaching the place I keep my class card only to find nothing. _'Okay for real this time I will now permanently strap myself with the card holder on every occasion'_

Seeing me panic, a grin formed on his face.

* * *

**List of Class Card**

Bold text meant it is newly acquired

-Luce Terefall / Rikudou Reika

Saber: Arthur Pendragon Prototype (Include)

Archer: EMIYA (Install)

Lancer: Enkidu (Install)

Rider: Medusa (Unable)

Caster: Irisviel Von Einzbern (Install)

Assassin: Jack the Ripper (N/A)

Berserker: Vlad III (Include)

Extra Class: Meltlilith (Unable)

-Haruhika Yori

Saber: Altria Pendragon Alter (Install)

Archer: Tomoe Gozen (Install)

Lancer: Brynhildr (Install)

Rider: Quetzalcoatl (Unable)

Assassin: Osakabehime (Unable)

Caster: Tamamo no Mae (Install)

Berserker: Minamoto no Raikou(Unable)

Extra Class: Okita Souji Alter (Install)

-Haruhika Yoru

Saber: Gawain (Include)

Archer: Arjuna (Include)

Lancer: Valkyrie (Include)

Rider: Achilles (Unable)

Caster: Anastasia Nikolaevna Romanova (Unable)

Assassin: Mysterious Heroine X (Install)

Berserker: Hijikata Toshizo (Unable)

Extra Class: Katsushika Houkusai (Install)

-Samuel Oliver Barber

Saber: Altria Pendragon (Unable)

Archer: Gilgamesh (Unable)

Lancer: Cu Chulainn (Install)

Rider: Iskandar (Include)

Caster: Medea (Include)

Assassin: Hassan Of Cursed Arm (Install)

Berserker: Hercules (Unable)

Extra Class: Jeanne d'Arc Alter (Install)

-Caesar JJ TheThird

Saber: Lancelot (Include)

Archer: Ishtar (Include)

Lancer: Ereshkigal (Include)

Rider: Georgios (Install)

Caster: Mephistopheles (Include)

Assassin: Hassan of Hundred Faces (Install)

Berserker: Xiang Yu (Unable)

Extra Class: Mysterious Heroine XX (Unable)

-Archer Kuriboh

Saber: Sigurd (Include)

Archer: Robin Hood (Unable)

Lancer: Altria Pendragon (Install)

Rider: Martha (Unable)

Caster: Zhuge Liang (Include)

Assassin: King Hassan (Unable)

Berserker: Lancelot (Install)

Extra Class: Sherlock Holmes (Install)

-Noah Schroeder

Saber: Altria Pendragon Lily (Unable)

Archer: Chloe Von Einzbern (Unable)

Lancer: Medusa Lily (Unable)

Rider: Ozymandias 'Lily' (Unable)

Caster: Illyaviel Von Einzbern (Include)

Assassin: Hassan of Serenity (Unable)

Berserker: Cu Chulainn Alter (Install)

Extra Class: Sitonai (Unable)

-Kaiba Zneak

Saber: Miyamoto Musashi (Install)

Archer: James Moriaty (Install)

Lancer: Scathach (Include)

Rider: Ivan the Terrible (Unable)

Caster: Merlin (Include)

Assassin: Li Shuwen (Install)

Berserker: Mysterious Heroine X Alter (Include)

Extra Class: Qin Shi Huang (Unable)

* * *

**And that's a wrap!**

**I hope some of you gets why they are weaker than they should have been now. I mean true, they have the power of servants in their hands and they are in a world where mana is an abundance resource but it wouldn't make sense that they will be automatically OP. Zelretch said that it wouldn't be fun to watch them be like that too so don't worry cuz they will start to be stronger beginning this chapter where they know how to use mana in the air now.**

**Next Chapter: It's about time for Dohnaseek to shine!**

***Bows down as Koneko looks for snack around the mansion***


End file.
